Ma folle Histoire
by torrainnenoel
Summary: Hé si on vous demandais quels personnages vous voudriez être et que du jour au lendemain le rêve devenais réalitée comment réagiriez vous? Le résumé est nul mais résume c'est ce qui m'est arrivé! Les Reviews sont les bienvenus. HISTOIRE COMPLÈTE
1. Chapter 1 Shalimar Un match Parfait

MA FOLLE HISTOIRE  
------------------------------------------------------

Par : TorryLexa

Dédié à : Tous les fans de la série

Basé sur : la réalité, un rêve et un peu beaucoup de fiction

Rien ne m'appartient, je ne ferai pas d'argent et blablabla sauf mon vrai moi !   
----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Journal 14 mai 2006

Ce soir, assise dans mon lit entrain de regarder la rediffusion de la semaine d'un épisode de l'émission mutant X, l'idée d'écrire m'envahis. Non je n'avais pas envie de poursuivre mes autres fics déjà commencés. J'avais envie de devenirs ces héros mutants. Puis l'idée m'est venu de me mettre dans la peau de l'un d'entre eux et de vivre une aventure qu'il ou qu'elle aurait vécu. Ensuite je me suis demandé, qui je voudrais vraiment être. Alors pour répondre à cette question et pour répondre à cette envie si soudaine, j'ai décidé d'écrire une mini fic dans laquelle je deviendrais l'espace d'un chapitre l'un d'entre eux. À chaque chapitre je change de personnage pour pouvoir être chacun d'entre. Voilà donc ce que mon histoire a donné…

Note : Le personnage que j'incarnerai dans chaques chapitres est inscrit près du chiffre du chapitre en question suivit du titre du chapitre.

Note : Les narrations sont là pour vous situez un peu dans l'histoire

UNE JOURNÉE HORS-DE-L'ORDINAIRE

Chapitre 1-Shalimar- : Un match parfait

Narration : La journée venait de commencer et pourtant tous semblait occuppé. Lexa était partie déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de son frère, Jessie naviguait encore sur le web, Brennan s'entraînait près du panier de basketball et Shalimar l'observait.

Narration : L'histoire commence dans la pièce où sont Brennan et Shalimar

Brennan : Alors que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais prévue d'aller me balader un peu cet après midi, mais avec ce temps grisâtre, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je repporte cela à un autre jour. 

Bren : C'est vrai que cette température commence à devenir ennuyante…

Moi : Il me faudrait un peu d'action, c'est mort ici depuis un mois, je m'ennuie !

Bren : Bah en attendant sa te dirait de disputer un match de basket contre moi ?

Je souriai face à cette remarque et j'aclattai de rire. 

Brennan vexé : Quoi ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle. Bon, tu perdrais d'accord, mais au moins il y aurait un peu d'action !

Moi toujours en riant : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Brennan, c'est toi qui perdrais. Tu ne te rappel pas la dernière fois… ? 

Bren : la dernière fois je t'ai laissé gagné.

Moi : Menteur !

Bren : Mais oui, je t'assure.

Moi : Je suis plus forte que toi et tu le sais très bien. D'ailleurs, je vais te le prouver à nouveau. Le premier qui marque 5 fois d'accord ?

Bren : C'est d'accord.

Brennan prit le ballon et me le lança

Bren : À toi l'honneur de commencer, tous les coups sont permis. Mais attention, interdiction d'utiliser nos pouvoirs.

Je commencai à dribler.

Moi : Pourquoi, tu as peur de perdre ?

Suite à ces mots, une étonnante partie s'engagea. Au bout d'une quizaine de minutes, la partie se retrouva 4 à 4. Brennan s'empara du ballon pour marquer le dernier point et me bouscula un peu sans le vouloir. Je tombai face contre terre et je me mit à gémir de douleur.

Bren : Shal, sa va ?

Moi : Ma cheville, elle me fait souffrir. Je crois qu'elle est cassée. 

Brennan se pencha vers moi

Bren : Attends, laisse-moi voir ?

Je profitai de ce moment pour m'appuyer sur son dos et m'emparai du ballon rapidement pour le lancer au panier. Je perdis l'équilibre et je tombai assise au sol, morte de rire.

- J'ai gagné; 5 contre 4, qu'est-ce que tu dis de sa?

Brennan se releva et me pointa du doigt

Bren: C'est pas du jeu

Moi: Si! On avait dit que tous les coups étaient permis sauf l'utilisation de nos pouvoirs. Je ne les ai pas utilisés. 

Brennan fit une moue de petit garçon triste.

Bren: T'as profiter de moi! Tu as fait croire que je t'avais blessé. 

Je lui lançai un petit sourire.

Moi: Je n'ai pas profité de toi, j'ai profité de la situation. Eh puis, je ne t'ai pas menti, j'ai vraiment mal à ma cheville, dis-je plus sérieusement.

Brennan redevint sérieux et vint m'aider à me relever. Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur une chaise qui était tout près.

- Sa va aller me demanda t-il?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe affirmatif.

Bren : Attend je vais jeter un coup d'œil.

Il s'abaissa à mon nouveau et me retira avec précaution mon espadrille gauche ainsi que mon bas. Je me retins pour ne pas hurlé de douleur.

Bren : Ce n'est pas très beau à voir. Bon allez on va au labo.

- Quoi, dis-je en riant?

Bren : Oh que si et dans ton état, tu ne devrais pas marcher.

Il s'empressa de me prendre dans ses gros bras musclés. J'éclatai de rire à nouveau.

Moi : Brennan arrêtes, je ne suis pas handicapé, Brennan… 

En remontant vers le labo, nous croisâmes Jessie.

Jess : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Bren : Shal c'est blessé à la cheville et je l'amenais à l'instant au labo pour que tu lui jettes un œil.

Jess : Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y!

Moi : Brennan….

Bren : Tu dois suivre les conseils du bon docteur.

Moi : Quoi? Jessie docteur, tu te moques de moi là?

Bren : Non, pas du tout.

Jessie échappa quelques éclats de rire qu'il cachait derrière son sourire taquin.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu as toi, lui dis-je?

Jess : Moi?

Moi : Bah oui toi?

Jess : Oh, mais rien, mais rien.

Moi : Ben allé, crache le morceau.

Jess : Mais quoi? J'ai rien fait!

Sur ce les deux hommes éclattèrent de rire.

Moi : C'est sa, moqué vous de moi.

Au labo

Jess : Très bien dépose-là ici, dit-il en désignant le lit d'examen à Brennan.

Brennan me déposa enfin et les garçons retrouvèrent leurs sérieux. Jessie se mit à examiner mon pied.

Moi : Aille!

Jess : Désolé! Tu as de la chance elle n'est pas cassée. Cependant, tu as une très vilaine entorse et je n'aime pas du tout ça! Donc, interdiction de marcher ou de t'appuyer sur ton pied avant deux jours minimum. Je veux que tu te reposes et que tu mettes de la glace sur cette cheville. J'aimerais qu'elle désenfle et qu'elle perde ses vilaines couleurs. Si tu respectes tous ça, dans deux jours tu pourras te remesurer à Brennan.

Bren : Et elle va respecter tout cela, j'y veillerai!

Brennan me reprit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me déposa dans mon lit et m'emmena de la glace que je déposai sur ma cheville. Ensuite, il s'assit sur une chaise près de moi.


	2. Chapitre 2 Brennan Le feu de l'amour

Chapitre 2 –Brennan- : Le feu de l'amour

Shal : Tu peux me laisser maintenant.

Je souris face à cette face à cette remarque. Même si je ne le démontrais pas, je me sentais coupable. Coupable d'avoir voulu démontrer à Shalimar que j'étais le plus fort de nous deux. Mais grâce à cette soif de vouloir gagner à tout prix, j'avais réussis à lui faire du mal.

Moi : Hors de question, je reste afin de m'assurer que tu respectes les ordres.

J'affichai l'un de mes ravissants sourires en coin qui je sais, l'a faisait craquée.

Shal : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?

Je me levai et vint m'asseoir près d'elle. Je lui caressai ensuite les cheveux. Dieu qu'ils sentaient bons.

Moi : Je vais veiller sur toi.

Shal : C'est de ta faute!

Moi : Quoi?

Shal : C'est de ta faute ce qui est arrivé et maintenant tu profites de moi.

Sur ce, elle déposa lentement ses douces lèvres sur les miennes et un baisé passionné s'en suit. Je l'accepté sans hésiter. Après quelques secondes, elle se dégagea lentement.

Moi : Je ne profite pas de toi mais de la situation.

Shal : Ah oui…

Moi : Eh puis ce n'est pas ma faute si je t'ai bousculé! 

Shal : Ah non?

Je m'emparai de ses lèvres à mon tour et après quelques secondes, je m'en dégagea lentement, comme Shal l'avait fait avant moi.

Moi : Non, c'est toi qui s'est ruée devant moi.

Shal : Je n'allais toujours bien pas te laissée gagner.

Moi : Eh pourquoi? Après tout, je suis le plus fort!

Shal : Menteur!

Moi : Mais tu sais, il y d'autres activités dans lequel je suis le meilleur.

Shal : Ça reste à prouver…

Moi : Mais si je t'assure.

Shal : Démontre-le moi.

Je retirai mon t-shirt et Shal souri le regard pleins d'étincelles. À cet instant je comprit qu'elle en avait autant envie que moi.

Shal : Intéressant, très intéressant.

Elle retira son chemisier et je me mis à caresser son corps de déesse.

Shal : Pas mal, pas mal, mais tu peux faire mieux.

Moi : Ah oui, tu crois?

Shal : Absolument!

Je retirai le reste de mes vêtements et ceux de ma belle féline. Je me sentais si bien près d'elle. Je sentais son cœur battre joyeusement comme un tambour sous sa poitrine. J'avais chaud à l'intérieur. Dieu que je l'aimais.


	3. Chapter 3 Lexa: Réconfort

Chapitre 3 –Lexa- : Réconfort

Narration : Lexa était accroupit devant la tombe de son frère depuis déjà plusieurs heures, plongée dans ses pensées, un bouquet de fleur à la main.

Moi : Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé… 

J'étais triste et furieuse à l'intérieur. Six mois c'était envolé depuis son départ. Soudain, un étrange frisson me parcoura de la tête au pied. Je senti qu'il était là. Je déposai les fleurs lentement au pied de la tombe.

Moi : Je t'ai apporté des roses blanches. Je ne m'y connais pas tellement en matière de fleur, mais je me souviens qu'un jour tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien les roses et que tu les trouvais assez jolies. 

Je m'abaissai et déposa un léger baiser sur la pierre tombale. Elle était rude et froide et pourtant c'était l'objet que je vénérais le plus au monde. Ensuite, je me relevai, salua mon frère et retourné au sanctuaire car, une fine pluie commençait à tomber.

Au Sanctuaire

En entrant je croisai Jessie. Je n'avais pas très envie de lui parler. En même temps, j'étais heureuse de n'être pas tombé sur Brennan car je l'aurais sans doute assassiné sur le vif. Pourtant, je ne lui en voulais pas, mais ma colère m'obligeait à le tenir pour responsable. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrête de l'utiliser comme bouclier, mais je n'étais pas encore prête.

Jess : Pas trop trempé ?

Moi : Mes cheveux et le haut de mon corps seulement.

Jess : Attends ici, je vais te chercher une serviette afin que tu ne mettes pas d'eau partout sur le planché.

Jessie alla en direction de la chambre de bain et revint une serviette à la main. Je le remerciai et m'essuyai le dos, les cheveux et le visage. Quand j'eusse terminai je lui relancé la serviette en plein visage et je descendit à la salle d'entraînement. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Une fois en bas, j'enfilai des gants et je me mis à cogner contre un punching-ball. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jessie me rejoignit.

Jess : Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de ce punching-ball !

Moi d'un ton froid : Il faut qu'il serve à quelque chose !

Je le regardai d'un mauvais œil, mais je n'avais pas la force de l'envoyer balader. Je m'en tenu donc à cogner sur le sac qui était devant moi. Je continuai à frapper espérant que Jessie reparte, mais il en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, il se coucha sur l'un des tapis rembourré qui était tout près et se mit à faire des redressements assis. J'arrêtai soudainement de cogner quand je vu cela. Ça en était trop ! Je retirai mes gants, me dirigeai dans sa direction et levai les bras découragés.

Moi : Quoi ?

Il se releva 

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jess : Rien pourquoi ?

Moi : Pourquoi tu me suis ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Jess : Je m'entraîne, qu'est-ce qui a de mal ?

Moi : Oh arrêtes de faire le malin tu veux ! Tu t'enfonces bien plus que d'autre chose.

Jess : Bon, d'accord, tu as raison… Je suis là pour discuter avec toi.

Moi : Pas de chance, moi j'en ai pas envie. Maintenant laisse-moi. J'ai envie d'être seule.

Sur ce je me retournai mais Jessie me retint par le bras, m'obligeant à le regarder.

Jess : Lexa, attends !

Moi : Bon sa va, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nous nous assoyâmes sur deux fauteuils côte à côte. 

Jess : Comment tu vas ?

Moi : Très bien

Jess : Lexa… 

Moi : Que veut-tu que je te dise? Oui tu as raison sa ne va pas très fort, mais ça ne te concerne pas.

Jess : Tu sais tu n'est pas superwomen. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te taire et garder tous tes sentiments à l'intérieur. Un jour tu vas finir par craquer.

Moi : En attendant, je peux toujours essayer.

Jess : Nous sommes là pour t'aider.

Moi : Je sais.

Jess : S tu ne veux rien dire c'est toi que ça regarde mais n'oubli pas que tu n'es pas seule.

Jessie se leva pour partir.

Moi : Jessie attend…

Il se retourna et m'observa. Je baissai la tête et sanglotai. 

Moi : Tu as raison, je suis en train de craquer!

Il s'approcha de et me serra dans ses bras.

Moi : J'ai si mal Jessie. Je me sens si seule. Ça fait six mois que Léo est parti. Une colère s'est formée par-dessus ma peine. Une colère qui m'oblige à tenir Brennan comme responsable. Un bouclier pour m'empêcher de me voir comme je suis. Dans le fond, il n'y a qu'un véritable coupable et c'est moi.

Être dans ses bras me réconfortait. Je savais qu'il m'aimait mais je ne ressentais qu'une faible attirance envers lui. C'était plutôt un frère et rien d'autre. Je me calmai un peu et je me séparai de lui. Il me prit par les épaules et je senti qu'il ne m'abandonnerais jamais.

Jess : Hé Lex, tu vois bien que sa ne donne rien d'essayer de tout prendre toute seule.

Moi en soupirant : Je sais…

Jess : Je ne peux ressentir la souffrance qui dort en toi. Si je pourrais, je m'emparerais d'elle afin que tu ne souffres plus. Malheureusement, je ne suis qu'un moléculaire et je ne peux pas faire sa. Cependant, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je n'ai jamais perdu de frère jumeau certes je te l'accordes, mais j'ai déjà perdu des personnes proches. Ce n'est pas en se cachant que la souffrance s'apaise, ni en faisant comme si elle n'étais pas là. Dans ton cas, elle était si bien enfouit qu'une carapace de colère s'est formée au dessus. Il faut que tu brises cette fichu carapace, que tu parles de ta peine. Peu à peu elle redeviendra plus légère et tu pourras même retrouver le bonheur et la joie de vivre. Et ne remet pas la faute sur toi toi-même. Pour lui tu étais son soleil, sa bonne pensée souviens-toi-en!

J'étais touché par ses paroles. Jessie avait lu en moi comme on lit un livre. Je savais qu'il avait raison et je ne le cachai point. J'avais également déduit le message qu'il essayait de me transmette : Parler à Brennan afin de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Cependant, j'ignorais comment aborder le sujet avec lui et comment trouver le moment opportun pour le faire. À nouveau, je crus que Jessie lisait cette nouvelle détresse intérieure.

- La journée semble être avancé, qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on fasse la cuisine à deux? On pourrait faire à dîner pour tout le monde. Sa fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé une bonne soirée tous les quatre.

Je sourie face à ce changement de sujet si brutal.

Moi : Mais je suis nulle en cuisine!

Jess : Et alors, si ce n'est pas mangeable on s'échappera au restaurant.

J'éclatai de rire. Jessie se leva et m'entraîna avec lui à la cuisine. Nous fîmes des spaghettis et quand la table de la salle a mangé fût mise, nous servîmes les plats et Jessie appela Brennan et Shalimar pour qu'ils se joignent à nous pour le repas.


	4. Chap4 Jessie Enfin, le véritable bonheur

Chapitre 4 –Jessie-: Enfin, le véritable bonheur

Brennan vint nous rejoindre à la salle à manger portant Shal dans ses bras. Ils semblaient heureux et épanouit. Lexa éclata de rire en les voyants et moi je sourie.

Bren : On ne se moque pas, ok?

Shal : Humm sa sent bon ici, je meurt de faim

Narration : Tous s'assisèrent à la table et commencèrent a manger. En moins de dix minutes, tout le monde avait terminé de manger.

Bren : C'était délicieux!

Moi : Oh Lex c'est vrai je ne t'ai pas prévenu…

Lex : Quoi?

Moi : Si tu vois Shal debout, tu as la permission de…

Shal : Ne l'écoutes pas il raconte n'importe quoi!

Bren : Ah, mais non, c'est lui le docteur, tu dois lui obéir.

Shal : N'importe quoi, Jess n'est pas médecin

Lex : Ok ok, quelqu'un peux m'expliquer???

Bren : Shal, c'est fait une vilaine entorse…

Shal : Mais sa va! Ils sont tout les deux borné et s'obstine à m'empêcher de marcher pendant deux jours! Lexa dit leur que…

Lex : Que si je te vois debout je te botte les fesses et ensuite je t'attache à ton lit.

Shal : Lexa!!!!!!

Lex : Ben quoi, ils sont généreux deux jours moi j'en aurais donné minimum quatre!

Face à cette remarque Brennan et moi s'esclaffèrent de rire. On avait pas eu autant de plaisir ensemble, tous les quatre depuis fort longtemps.

Bren : Alors t'as compris, tu as intérêt à rester tranquille autrement vilaine Lexa va s'occuper de toi.

Un rire général se fit à nouveau.

Moi : Mise à part sa, vous avez fait quoi ensemble le reste de la journée?

Shal : Brennan m'a démontré une activité dans lequel il est très fort!

Bren : Shal je crois qu'on devrait leur dire…

Shal : Ah, d'accord pourquoi pas! Attendez-vous que le groupe s'agrandisse bientôt parce que je risque de prendre goût à ce petit plaisir dans le lit donné par Brennan… Eh oui c'est officiel, vous l'avez deviné? Nous sortons ensemble!

Lexa et moi nous nous regardâmes et poussèrent un : ENFIN! Ensuite, nous félicitâmes nos amis. Puis je me levai et commençai à desservir la table.

Moi : Passé au salon, je vais rangé la cuisine. Shal, tu peux resté, j'aimerais te parler?

Shal : Oui bien sûr.

Sur ce Brennan et Lexa passèrent ensemble au salon.

Shal : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Moi : Tu as aimé le repas?

Shal : Oui, mais tu ne voulais toujours bien pas que je reste uniquement pour me demander sa?

Moi : Non, en effet. Tu as remarqué la bonne humeur de Lexa?

Shal : Oui assez surprenant à quand je l'ai croisée ce matin…

Moi : Elle va être elle-même désormais…

Shal : Attends là, tu serais pas entrain de me dire qu'elle à enfin décider de mettre les choses au clair avec Brennan concernant son frère?

Je souri et j'acquiesçai. Elle souri elle aussi. Ensuite, je terminai de ranger et fit la vaisselle. La gaieté de Shalimar me tint compagnie. Une fois terminée, je l'a portai au salon. En entrant nous vîmes Lexa souriante dans les bras de Brennan. À ce moment je su qu'elle avait enfin fait la paix d'elle-même et qu'elle c'était réconcilié avec l'amoureux de Shal. Le véritable bonheur était à présent de retour au sanctuaire.

FIN


	5. Retour au journal du 14 mai 2006

Retour au journal du 14 mai 2006

------------------------------------------

Eh bien voilà, mission accomplit! Être ces personnages n'a pas été toujours facile parce qu'il fallait à tout moment que je me demande comment en vrai se personnage aurait réagit, ce qu'il aurait dit et moi ce que j'aurais dit à sa place pour ainsi tout mettre en commun. Après réflexion, même si j'adore le personnage de Lexa, je ne voudrais pas être elle. Elle est trop imprévisible et j'ai eue beaucoup de difficulté à être elle. Cependant, ce fut autre chose pour Brennan. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à être lui. J'ai adoré être lui beaucoup plus que les autres. Bon sur ces mots je vais me coucher. Je reviendrai peut-être sur ce sujet un autre jour…


	6. Journal 17 mai 2012

Journal 17 mai 2012  
-------------------------   
Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps sans écrire à mon journal et ce n'est par manque de volonté. Les cinq dernières années que j'ai passer ont été des plus étrange! Dès le 15 mai 2006 j'étais prête à retirer mes propos de la veille. À ce moment, je ne voulais être Brennan à nouveau, pour rien au monde. Puis les jours, les mois et les années ont passés. C'est alors que j'ai vécue une aventure des plus extraordinaire. Aujourd'hui, j'en suis à la fin de cette aventure et au commencement d'une nouvelle. Attendez que je vous raconte. . Tant elle paraît imaginaire, mais pourtant réelle, je lui ai même donné un titre et à l'écrit je l'ai divisé en partie pour qu'elle soit plus facile à lire. Sans attendre et pour être certaine de rien oublier; là voilà….

Titre : **UN ANGE QUI PASSE**.

(Ce titre décrit parfaitement cette aventure et de plus, en ouvrant les yeux ce matin, c'est la première chanson que j'ai entendu et qui nous aie chanté par Annie Villeneuve)


	7. Un ange qui passe: 1ère partie

1ère partie : LE DÉBUT DE MA NOUVELLE VIE… 

Tout à commencer, le 15 mai 2006 au matin. Je venais de faire un rêve étrange ou j'étais poursuivi pour une armée d'ange qui voulait me faire vivre l'un de mes rêves les plus fous. Je me réveillai en sursaut. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je crus que ma vue était embrouillée. Donc, je les fermai et les rouvris mais, je m'aperçu que je n'étais pas dans mon lit, ni dans ma chambre. Je poussai un : «AU SECOURS»! Deuxième constatation, cette voix n'était pas la mienne. Troisième constatation, je n'étais pas toute seule dans le lit. Cette personne n'était nulle autre que… Non ce n'était pas possible. Je m'assis dans lit complètement dramatisé. La personne se redressa à son tour et se colla à moi en riant.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? À quoi as-tu rêvé Brennan?

Brennan! Non, ce n'était pas possible! Comment cela avait pu arriver? 

Moi : Je…Sa va…mauvais rêve c'est tout…

Shal : Bon très bien, si tu le dis. Je vais prendre une douche. Habille-toi et viens nous rejoindre après à la cuisine. 

Sur ce elle enfila une robe de chambre, m'embrassa sur la bouche et quitta lentement la pièce. Surprise par se mouvement je m'essuyai la bouche instinctivement. Une fois qu'elle eue quittai la pièce, je fouillai dans tous les recoins afin de trouver un miroir. Au bout de trois minutes, j'en trouvai enfin un. Je m'observai longuement et l'image qui en reflétait était bien celle de Brennan. Je m'assis sur le lit et je réfléchis longuement. Puis j'en vins à la conclusion que j'étais entrée dans la suite de ma fic écrit la veille. Mon souhait le plus fou c'était réalisé. Comment, je l'ignorais, mais j'en étais heureuse. Heureuse qu'il m'arrive enfin une aventure. Je me promis de ne pas révéler ma véritable identité aux autres. Cependant, j'étais loin de me douter que sa allait devenir aussi compliquée. Je me levai, ouvrit un tiroir de la commode et enfilai un t-shirt et un jeans. J'avais l'impression de me déguiser. Je sortis de la chambre en suivant les sons des voix afin de trouver la cuisine. 

À la cuisine

Tout le monde était présent et semblait de bonne humeur. 

Jess : Te voilà enfin!

Moi : Moi?

Jess : Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris de laisser marcher Shal?

Moi : Quoi?

Jess : Je croyait qu'on c'était mis d'accord hier. Ne pas laisser Shalimar marcher avant deux jours!

Mes propos étaient enfin confirmés. J'étais bel et bien dans mon histoire. J'avais complètement oublié cette entorse! Jessie me sortit de mes pensées.

Jess : Ah…Eemm…Et mec sa va?

Moi : Oui, oui pourquoi?

Jess : Tu as l'air bizarre.

Moi : Un peu fatigué, mais sa va!

Lex : Tu veux déjeuner?

Moi : Bah…Ouais pourquoi pas.

Lexa se leva et me tendit un couteau, le pain et le beurre.

Lex : Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit-elle en souriant. 

Je pris ce qu'elle me tendit et le déposai sur la table.

Moi : Ouais…

Soudain, je sentis une douleur étrange qui vint me frapper au bas du ventre. J'en déduis que c'était peut-être ainsi qu'un homme savait qu'il devait aller uriner. Je me levai et un grand choc électrique m'envahit entièrement. Je tombai au sol à demi consciente ou dans le cas présent à demi conscient, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Shal cria : «Brennan!» et voulu se lever pour me rejoindre mais Lexa l'en arrêta. Ensuite, elle et Jessie s'abaissèrent à mon niveau.

Lex : Jess qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Jess : Brennan, regardes-moi, sa va bien se passer, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Shal : Jessie?

Jess : Je ne sais pas Shal. Reste ici. Lexa, aide-moi, on l'amène au labo.

Sur ce je perdu toute notion du temps et me réveillai seulement quelques heures plus tard. Je constatai que j'étais toujours prisonnière du corps de Brennan.

Lex : Jess, il se réveille.

Shal était assis près de moi, Lexa debout tout près et Jessie derrière.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Jess : Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

Moi confuse : Quoi?

Jess : Tu t'es électrocuté avec tes pouvoirs. Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu jouais? Ton cœur s'est arrêté Brenn!

Les pouvoirs de Brennan, bien sûr c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Certes, mon goût de l'aventure m'avait envahit mais contrôler un corps qui n'étais pas le mien c'était autre chose! Et voilà que ceux qui sont supposé être mes amis croyait que je m'étais électrocuté délibérément. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour qu'ils croient le contraire. 

Moi : Je ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé Jessie. Croyez-moi, je ne bluff pas. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme sa auparavant et pour vous dire franchement sa me fiche la trouille, dis-je sincèrement.

Je ne mentais pas. Le vrai Brennan aurait sans doute su quoi faire, mais je n'étais pas lui. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer cela aux autres, je m'en étais fait la promesse. De toute façon ils m'auraient pris pour une folle ou dans le cas présent; un fou!

Jess : Très bien, si tu le dis je te crois. Cependant, je t'ai prélevé un peu de sang pour l'analysé et les tests non rien de révéler d'anormal. Tout semble en ordre.

Moi : Ben si le problème n'est pas dans mon sang il doit être ailleurs non?

Lex : Possible.

Moi : Et pourquoi pas dans mon ADN?

Je savais que tout allait pour le mieux, que ce n'était pas l'ADN qui jouait des tours, mais moi qui n'était pas au bon endroit. J'avais dit sa pour gagner du temps. Faire ses tests étaient longs et entre-temps j'arriverais peut-être à contrôler ce corps. Après tout, si Brennan y arriverait alors pourquoi ne serais-je pas capable d'en faire autant?

Jess : En effet, tu marques un point, sa se pourrait. On va vérifier sa tout de suite.

Lex : Oh, alors des heures de plaisir s'annonce pour vous. Cependant, vous allé devoir vous passé de notre présence. Shal et moi avons une partie de monopoly qui nous attends.

Shal : Rectification Lexa, tu as une partie de monopoly à perdre. Je vais t'apprendre a jouer.

Shal aidé de Lexa se leva et se déplaça grâce à des béquilles qui était déposé sous sa chaise. Elle s'approcha de moi et me donna un baiser sur le front. 

Shal : Amuse-toi bien chaton.

Moi : Ouais… Hé Lex, fait gaffe à ce qu'elle ne se casse pas le poignet en jouant.

Shal sarcastique : On ne se moque pas des handicapés Brennan Mulwray! C'est vilain.

Lexa : Bon tu viens Shal?

Shal : Oui!

En quittant la pièce Lexa me lança : « T'inquiètes Brennan, j'y veillerai.»

Jessie et moi éclatâmes de rire. Ensuite, nous reprîmes notre sérieux et Jessie commença à me parler tout en faisant les tests.

Jess : Alors, qu'est-ce que Lexa t'as dit hier soir, pendant que vous étiez seul au salon tous les deux?

Face à cela je ne savais guère quoi répondre. Je n'avais pas écrit cette scène et mes lecteurs déduisaient facilement ce qui avait pu être dit, mais de là à savoir exactement ce qui c'était vraiment dit était autre chose. Soudain, un autre courant électrique me frappa violemment, venant sauver la mise. N'empêche que j'aurais pu m'en passer! Je tombai au sol. J'étais en train de m'électrocuter avec « mes pouvoirs » et je ne pouvais rien pour y en empêcher. Je me retenu afin de demeurer consciente. Au bout de trois minutes, ce qui me parut être une éternité, le courant se dissipa me laissant en état de choc. Jessie s'empressa de m'aider à me relever et à m'asseoir sur la table médicale du laboratoire.

Jess : Brennan, Brennan regardes-moi…

Moi un peu sonné : Qu'est-ce que…

Jess : Je n'en sais rien, mais je compte bien le découvrir.

Moi : Dépêches toi s'il te plaît.

Je me levai un peu désorienté.

Jess : Où vas-tu?

Moi : Tu as terminer de faire tes tests sur moi n'est-ce pas?

Jess : Oui mais…

Moi : Pendant que tu analyseras tout sa, je serai de l'autre côté. C'est endroit me donne froid dans le dos.

Jess : Ouais d'accord.

Sur ce je le laissé à sa science et alla retrouver les filles. Je les regardai jouer. Après trente minutes Jessie nous poussa un cri disant de venir, qu'il avait les résultats. J'aidai Shal à se mettre debout sur ses béquilles, puis, tous les deux suivit de Lexa retournâmes nous asseoir au labo. Jessie nous accueillit avec un mystérieux sourire qui ne me plaisait pas et commença son «discours».

Jess : Brennan, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que tu es en parfaite santé.

Shal : Mais…

Jess : Au départ j'étais septique aussi. Les analyses de sang sont normales. Ensuite, j'ai analysé l'ADN et de se côté tout est normal, mise à part qu'en cherchant j'ai détecté une légère anomalie…

Moi : Une quoi?

Jess : Rassure toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Cependant, cette anomalie m'intriguait alors je l'ai étudié plus à fond.

Lex : Et…

Jess : Et lors de l'étude du prélèvement de cette anomalie, j'ai découvert que ton organisme contenait trois particules d'ADN différentes.

Sa y étais, il avait découvert mon secret. Maintenant je devrais leurs fournir des explications. Je paniquais intérieurement jusqu'à ce que je me remémore les derniers mots de Jessie. «J'ai découvert que ton organisme contenait 3 particules d'ADN différents.» Donc, je n'étais pas seul… Un frisson me parcoura. À qui appartenait donc ce troisième ADN?

Shal : Comment sa, tu veux dire qu'il y a deux autres personnes en Brennan?

Jess : Exactement! La première particule est celle de Brennan. Les deux autres particules sont pratiquement identiques. J'ai analysé ces deux particules dans la base de donnée d'Adam. Cela m'a révélé qu'elles appartenaient à deux personnes qui sont également des mutants. En cherchant dans l'ordinateur je suis tombé sur cette histoire : « Des mutants amoureux, un phénomène curieux!»

Lex : Qu'est-ce que cette histoire t'as révéler de beau?

Jess : En gros sa dit que si une mutante, a des relations sexuelles avec un mutant, sans protection, dépendamment de son type, l'ADN des 2 se mélange et est poussé à se diriger à l'intérieur du pénis du mutant pour ensuite s'installé quelques part dans son ventre. Selon moi c'est ce qui c'est produit. Dans votre cas se seraient des jumeaux… 

Shal en riant : T'est sérieux là? Brennan serait enceinte de moi?

Lex : D'accord, hé comment il va accoucher?

Shal : Est-ce qu'il va avoir des montés de lait aussi?

Lex : Oui mais quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'il se soit électrocuté?

Jess : 1- Oui Shal, je suis très sérieux et à mon avis c'est la seule explication possible. 2- Pour l'accouchement, ne compté pas sur moi, on verra sa avec le docteur Marcus. Selon moi, se sera sûrement par voie césarienne, car je doute que sa sera possible par la voie naturelle. 3- Navré Shal, mais les montés de lait te seront réservés. Hé oui, se sera une grossesse partagé. Brennan portera les enfants et toi porteras le lait. 4- L'un des enfants doit être psyonic et essaie de repousser l'angoisse que Brennan doit ressentir. Mais, le bébé n'arrive qu'à repousser que les pouvoirs de Brennan, ce qui a pour effet de l'électrocuter en même temps.

Shalimar et Lexa éclatèrent de rire. Ça en était trop pour moi. Un jour je suis jeune fille et l'autre un personnage de télé masculin «enceinte». Je crispai le visage auquel j'étais prisonnière pour ne pas démontrer cette vague de sentiment étrange qui m'envahissait. Je me levai et les rires et sourires des autres s'effacèrent.

Shal : Brennan, sa va?

Jess : Brenn…

Je les regardai un par un et m'enfuie m'enfermai dans la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais réveillai ce matin. La plaisanterie avait assez duré. Je ne voulais plus vivre cette vie. Je n'étais pas lui, j'étais Torry et personne d'autre. Soudain, j'entendis des vois à travers cette bague que j'avais au doigt; le transmetteur de Brennan. Je l'a retirai et la lançai vigoureusement contre un mur. Je ne voulais plus les entendre. J'avais besoin de faire le point. 

C'est alors que je m'enfermai dans le placard de la chambre. Au bout de vingt minutes, Jessie vint essayer de me parler à la porte mais je ne bronchai pas, j'essayai juste de l'ignorer, après quoi, il finirait par abandonner. Ce n'était pas cas. Au lieu de cela, il dématérialisa et entra tout de même. Au premier coup d'œil il ne me vit pas et au comble de tout, il pensa à venir au placard, là, ou il me vit complètement désespérer.

Jess : Brennan qu'est-ce que tu fais assis là-dedans.

Moi : Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

Jess : Oh, sa pas question, au risque que tu sois électrocuté à nouveau, non!

Moi : Jess…

J'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à quel point Jessie pouvait être ennuyeux.

Jess : Tu sais Lex et Shal sont vraiment désolé. Elles voulaient s'amuser un peu. Elles ne se doutaient pas que tu l'aurais pris aussi mal. À cause de cela, Shalimar craint que tu lui en veuilles et pense que tu…

Moi : Ce n'est pas sa Jess! Je ne lui en veux pas mais…

Jess : Alors c'est à toi de lui dire, de leurs dire. Je sais ce que tu ressens mais évite les situations angoissantes, relaxe-toi au maximum. Ta vie et la leur peut être en danger. 

Moi : …Un homme…«ENCEINTE», tu as déjà vu sa? Ce n'est pas le bon moment…

Jess : L'annonce d'un enfant dans une famille est trop souvent une surprise. Elle arrive quand on s'y attend le moins et personne ne peut rien y faire. Que ce soit toi ou Shal qui porté ces enfants, les enjeux sont les mêmes. Eh puis vous allé pouvoir profiter tous les deux des joies de la maternité. Je sais également que c'est tôt pour vous deux mais, je sais que vous êtes prêts. Votre amour est beaucoup plus fort que vous ne l'imaginé et votre complicité n'est égal que le bonheur et la joie de vivre qui règne au sanctuaire. Lexa et moi on ne vous laissera pas tomber. Il faut que les choses change ici et tu le sais. Notre vie est devenue si monotone et si routinière qu'on mène presque la vie des supers héros de la télé. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas génétiquement pareil aux êtres humains que vous n'avez pas le droit en temps que couple de vous procurez le même bonheur qu'eux. Tu dis non à ce bonheur c'est ton choix personnel et je ne ferai rien pour t'y en empêché, mais réfléchi bien. Ils n'ont pas demandé à être là, mais ils le sont. À toi de décider, comment tu envisages l'avenir! Voilà, je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire. Je retourne près des filles. Nous serons à la cuisine si tu as besoin. 

J'acquiesçai d'un signe affirmatif de la tête et Jessie quitta la pièce en empruntant la porte. :D (lol)

C'est alors que je me suis assise sur le lit, les yeux pratiquement dans l'eau. Le corps de Brennan était beaucoup moins émotif que le mien. Jessie avait touché un point sensible. Il était si doux et si compréhensif comme personne ne l'avait été avec moi avant lui. Sans qu'il ne le sache, il m'avait lancé un message qui disait : « Arrêtes de te lamenter sur ton sort Torry et fonces! Tu voulais l'aventure, elle est là. Tu as la chance d'être Brennan pour une durée de temps inconnue. Peut-être même s'auras tu lui pour toujours! Réagit! Intègre sa vie, devient lui et surtout accepte les choses comme elles le sont. Une aventure comme celle-là n'est offerte que très rarement.» Résignée, je me suis levée et encore incertaine j'ai rejoins les autres à la cuisine. En entrant, un silence absolu régnait et chacun des membres de l'équipe me dévisagea attendant inquiet que je dise quelque chose. Tous étaient assis. Je m'abaissai alors au niveau de Shalimar. Je lui sourie et pris la parole.

Moi : Tu sais, il serait temps que tu penses à déménager tes affaires dans la mienne.

Shal poussa un soupir de soulagement et me sauta au cou.

Shal : Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!

Elle se mit à rire et je me tournai vers Lexa et Jessie qui souriaient.

Moi : Et vous deux, j'espère que vous êtes prêts à devenir de parfait oncle et tante?

Shal criant de bonheur : On va avoir des bébés! Nous sommes enceintes!

Jessie et Lexa nous serrèrent amicalement chacun leur tour dans leurs bras et nous félicitâmes. Jessie me souffla à l'oreille que j'avais prise la bonne décision.


	8. Un ange qui passe: 2ième partie

2ième partie : AU FIL DU TEMPS…

Puis les jours s'ensuivent rapidement. Shalimar partageait le même lit que moi. Étant « enceinte » j'avais un bon prétexte pour ne pas faire autre chose que dormir quand nous étions au lit. J'appris à connaître mon nouveau corps et parvint même à utiliser « mes » pouvoirs. Nous eûmes quelques missions et j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à m'en sortir. Ce fut difficile au début mais faisable. J'avais perdu tout espoir de rentrer chez moi. Ma nouvelle famille me plaisait certes, mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier l'ancienne. Puis, je m'attachai de plus en plus à ces bébés que je sentais se développer et bouger à l'intérieur de moi, attaché à mon âme. Les premiers jours, je me sentait prisonnière d'une pièce de théâtre, mais je réalisai bien vite que c'était beaucoup plus que sa. Huit mois s'écroulèrent avant le grand jour pour tous. Le jour où je donnai naissance à une petite fille et un petit garçon blonds aux yeux noisette. Avec Shal, nous décidâmes de les prénommer Emmil et Léonnie en l'honneur et à la mémoire de Emma et de Léo, le défunt frère de Lexa. Les jours s'envolèrent et les années. Cinq ans et demi avait passé et j'avais presque oublié mon ancienne vie. J'étais lui et Torry n'existait plus, du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à un après-midi ou j'étais seul au sanctuaire avec les enfants. Ce jour-là, j'étais assise à la cuisine lisant le journal. Soudain, des cris en provenance du salon vinrent trahir le silence qui régnait. J'accouru rapidement.

Moi: Hé sa suffit vous deux, on doit vois entendre jusqu'en ville! 

Le chahut cessa

Lé: C'est sa faute, c'est lui qui a commencé...

Moi: J'ai dit:"SA SUFFIT.!" Asseyez-vous tous les deux sur le sofa.

Voyant que je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter ils obéirent en silence. Je me plaçai debout face à eux.

Moi: Vous accusez l'un et l'autre pour vous évitez une punition ne règlera pas le problème. J'ai horreur des mensonges et vous le savez. Personne ne bougera d'ici avant que l'un de vous m'aie raconté l'histoire du début et que l'autre l'est appuyé si c'est bien cela. Est-ce bien clair?

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe affirmatif de la tête

Moi: Pardon je n'ai rien entendu; est-ce que j'ai été assez clair?

Em et Lé ensemble tristement: Oui papa!

Moi: Ce n'est pas en évitant les problèmes qu'on va trouver des solutions. Emmil c'est toi qui vas tout me raconter.

Em: Léonnie a utilisé ses pouvoirs sur moi...

Moi: Emmil, j'ai dit dut DÉBUT!

Em: Pardon papa! J'étais en train de jouer avec le camion en plastique que tante Lexa m'a offert pour notre anniversaire et Léonnie faisait des dessins sur son tableau portatif blanc. Je suis parti aux toilettes et quand je suis revenu elle était assise à ma place dans le camion. Je lui ai demandé de me le rendre et elle n'a pas voulue. Je l'ai poussée pour le reprendre et elle est tombée. J'ai alors repris ma place à l'intérieur. Ensuite, elle a utilisé son pouvoir de psyonic contre moi pour que je lui rendre.

Moi: Lili, est-ce que c'est vrai?

Elle baissa la tête honteuse.

Moi: Léonnie répond!

Lili: Oui papa...

Moi: Continu Emmil

Em: Ensuite elle a récupérer mon jouet et...

Moi: Laisse-moi deviner, tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs électriques sur Lili c'est sa?

Em: Oui papa.

Moi: J'en ai assez entendu! N'essayez pas de vous défilez, vous êtes tous les deux coupables et vous en êtes parfaitement conscient. Vous êtes coupable d'avoir essayez de me mentir, d'avoir utilisé vos pouvoirs sans permissions! Je n'en dirai pas davantage, vous savez ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez essayé de me mentir mais vous vous êtes racheté. Je vous pardonnes pour cette fois mais ne tâché pas de recommencer de sitôt. Pour cette chicane, vous n'aurez plus le droit de jouer avec ce petit train pendant dix jours. Je vous le confisque. Vous devez apprendre à partager et à vous entendre sur qui utilise quoi et ce même si l'objet est à l'autre. Ce qui est à toi est à moi, ce qui est à moi est à toi! Rappelez-vous de cela. Finalement, j'en arrive au plus important. S'il y a une règle dans laquelle vous vous devez de respecter à la lettre est celle de ne pas utiliser vos pouvoirs en dehors de votre entraînement! Ce n'est pas un jouet c'est dangereux! Vous auriez pu vous faire du mal! Vos pouvoirs sont là pour vous défendre en cas de grand danger et rien d'autre. Et pour être certain que vous m'ayez bien entendu, vous passerez la journée au labo avec oncle Jessie qui vous enseignera une leçon.

Lili : Oh pitiez pas sa papa…

Moi : Oh oui! Maintenant, filer dans votre chambre en silence. Vous n'en sortirai que quand je l'aurai décidé.

Ils obéirent sans ajouter un mot. Une heure plus tard, les autres arrivèrent.

Moi : Alors…

J : La fillette a été relâché mais nous n'avons pas pu retrouver son ravisseur. Nous ne savons même pas de qui il s'agit.

L : On dirait qu'il nous fuit.

Moi : Ou bien qu'il recherche quelqu'un en particulier!

J : Quoi qu'il en soit, nous l'aurons la prochaine fois!

S : Je l'espère, j'en ai marre de courir après lui. 

L : Oh fait Bren où sont mes neveux?

Moi : Dans leur chambre, ils sont punis.

Shal soupira en s'assoyant.

S : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore?

Moi : C'est une longue histoire, mais ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'ils ont utiliser leurs pouvoirs l'un contre l'autre.

Shal soupira à nouveau.

S : Je savais que sa finirait par arriver. L'un deux est-il blessé? 

Moi : Non heureusement. Oh fait je voulais vous tous les trois que le petit train que Lexa a donner à Emmil leur aie confisqué pour dix jours. Jessie, demain Emmil et Lili passeront la journée au labo avec toi. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire?

J : Jouer les professeurs de chimie génétique.

Moi : Ne sois pas cet oncle qu'ils adorent mais…

J : Le professeur sévère et exigeant je sais.

Moi : Je t'assisterai donc tu n'auras aucune inquiétude à avoir. Bon je retourne les voirs et je reviens.

Dans la chambre des jumeaux. Léonnie était assis sur le lit et Emmil à son petit bureau. En entrant, il alla rejoindre sa sœur sur le lit. J'allai m'asseoir près d'eux.

Moi : Maman, tante Lexa et oncle Jessie sont rentré. Mettez-vous en pyjama tout de suite, je suis venu pour vous aider.

Après s'être changé, je leur dis de venir dire bonjour à leur mère au salon avec moi. Ils quittèrent leur chambre en silence.


	9. Un ange qui passe: 3ième partie

3ième partie : Mutants Juniors???

Au salon

Jessie et Lexa c'était assis près de Shal. Léonnie et Emmil se cachait derrière moi. Je les repoussai par devant. 

Moi : Ne faites pas les gênés et allé de l'avant. Si vous êtes là c'est qu'on veut vous parler. Allez vous asseoir sur votre tapis de jeux.

Le tapis des enfants était situé devant les sofas. Ils obéirent toujours en silence. Quant à moi, je restai debout derrière le sofa où était assis les autres.

S : Papa m'a dit que vous vous étiez chicané.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Lili.

S : Léonnie, sèche tes pleurs sa ne donne rien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous disputer. Vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre. C'est entre vous et votre père que cela regarde. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en mêler. Cependant, les conséquences qu'il a décidé de vous donner seront appliquées, peu importe avec qui vous serez…

Emmil se leva et Léonnie fit de même. Ils s'approchèrent de leur mère et celle-ci les prit tous les deux sur ces genoux.

J : En fait ce que votre maman veut vous parler c'est de vos pouvoirs. Ils sont en train de s'agrandir et vous devez vous en rendre compte. Quand vous êtes en colère, ils veulent sortir et c'est normal, mais vous devez apprendre à bien les contrôler.

S : Oncle Jessie à raison. Je sais qu'en raison de nos missions, vous nous voyez moins souvent mais, il y a toujours quelqu'un parmi nous qui resterons pour veiller sur vous. Si vous avez un problème, ou que vous avez envie de travailler la canalisation de vos pouvoirs en dehors des heures et des jours donnés, venez en parler! Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

Lili : Mais quand est-ce qu'on sera de vrais mutants comme vous?

Lex : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma puce? Vous êtes de vrais mutants! Vos pouvoirs sont beaucoup plus évolués que les nôtres l'étaient à votre âge.

Emmil : Les vrais mutants partent à l'aventure pour sauver des innocents ou encore le travail de grand-père Adam et de ses confrères. Nous ont ne fait rien de tous sa!

Lex : Mais sa viendra plus vite que vous le pensez!

Lili : On fera parti de l'équipe alors?

Lex : Approchez…

Ils se levèrent et se placèrent devant elle. Lexa sortit alors deux boîtes métalliques de sa poche et en tendit une à chacun d'entre eux. C'était à elle que revenais de choisir le bon moment pour leur donner leur transmetteur. À la des jumeaux, Shal lui avait assignée cette tâche. Lexa avait enfin trouvé le bon moment pour leur remettre. Emmil et Léonnie ouvrirent en même temps leur boîte. Quand ils virent la bague, ils poussèrent un cri d'exclamation et de joie. Lexa éclata de rire et Jessie, Shalimar et moi-même souries.

Lili : Tante Lexa c'est vraiment pour nous?

Lexa : Mais oui chérie!

Emmil : Est-ce que c'est vraiment un vrai transmetteur a multiple fonction associé à l'ADN de celui qui le possède comme le vôtre?

Lexa : Mais oui trésors, allez mettez-le.

Ils l'enfilèrent alors dans leur doigt. Un fois en place, des symboles apparurent tout autour.

Lexa : Maintenant écoutez bien, ce n'est pas un jouet. Vous ne devez le retirer sous aucun prétexte.

Lili : Parce que si on l'enlève et qu'un méchant nous emmène, oncle Jessie et papa ne pourront pas nous localiser et nous retrouver.

Lexa : Tu as parfaitement raison. Ensuite vous ne devez jamais mentionner à quelqu'un que ce transmetteur est un transmetteur.

Emmil : Pour les autres, ce n'est qu'une simple bague qui a beaucoup de valeur. Le transmetteur c'est comme le sanctuaire, nos pouvoirs, grand-père Adam, l'hélix, il ne faut pas en parler. 

Lex : C'est bien trésors, Léonnie tu as bien saisit? 

Lili : Oui mais il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas…

Shal : Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

Lili : C'est que je viens de comprendre que si on me pose une question et que je nie savoir que c'est un transmetteur alors, c'est un mensonge parce que dans le fond je sais bien que ce n'est pas une bague ordinaire. Quand papa nous a fait la morale, il a dit que c'était très mal de mentir. Que c'est en étant honnête qu'on résout les problèmes. Que je ne devais plus mentir. Et là, tante Lexa me demande de le faire si jamais on devait me parler du transmetteur. À qui dois-je obéir? Parce que entre les deux, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui ment pour se défiler. Je ne comprend pas avec tout ce que vous m'avez dit si mentir c'est mal ou non!

Je me suis retenu pour ne pas rire et Jessie laissa échapper un sourire. Je ne savais guère comment réagir ni même comment gérer la situation. Heureusement Lexa vint sauver la mise.

Lexa : Attends que je vous expliques quelque chose.

Elle prit les jumeaux sur ses genoux.

Lexa : Il y a trois sortes de mensonges. Il y a d'abord le mensonge coquin. Celui-là n'est pas méchant. Le mensonge coquin c'est quand on fait une surprise ou un cadeau à quelqu'un. Dans ce temps là, on n'a pas le choix car il faut qu'on garde le secret. Mais tôt ou tard, la vérité est révélée et ce mensonge ne blesse personne. Il peut même rendre heureux. C'est comme à Noël mes chéris, on a été obligés de faire un mensonge coquin afin que tout demeure une surprise. Ensuite, il y a le mauvais mensonge. Celui qui blesse. Celui que papa ne veut en aucun cas que vous fassiez. Certaine personne utilise ce mensonge pour inventer ou dire de vilaines choses. Dire que c'est de la faute de l'autre quand on a aussi sa part de responsabilité est un très grand mensonge, qui est très mauvais. Quand on utilise ce mensonge, la vérité est souvent découverte et juste le fait d'avoir menti peut occasionner de très graves conséquences. C'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux être honnête même si cela peut être difficile. Finalement, il y a le mensonge sécurité. C'est celui-là que vous devez utiliser afin de ne pas permettre à quiconque de nous localiser. Le monde extérieur peut être très dangereux, pour nous si on révèle certaines informations qui doivent demeurer secrètes. Ce type de mensonge n'est que permis aux gentils mutants comme nous, seulement en cas de contact avec le monde extérieur. Il n'est là que pour nous protéger et pas pour faire du mal aux autres. Pour votre transmetteur, oncle Jessie va vous apprendre à l'utiliser tranquillement. En attendant, ne touché à aucun bouton pour ne pas le désactiver. Est-ce que vous avez bien compris tout ce que je viens de vous dire?

Lili et Em : Oui tante Lexa!

Shal : Bon, il se fait tard, allé à la cuisine et prenez-vous un sandwich et une pomme que vous mangerai à la salle à manger.

Lili et Emmil sourirent et filèrent à la cuisine instantanément.

- Oh fantastique le coup des trois mensonges, dis-je à Lexa en allant m'asseoir.

Lexa : Merci

Ce soir là, nous jasâmes longuement. Après le repas des petits, Shal les emmena s'entraîner une heure, puis les envoya au lit. Après qu'ils furent au lit, nous mangeâmes tous les quatre, chose qui était devenu rare depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Ce fût un repas agréable. Quelques heures plus tard, tous allèrent se coucher sauf moi. Je demeurai assis au salon, me demandant si ma marraine était encore en vie. Autrefois, dans mon ancienne vie, elle avait occupée une place spéciale. Elle m'avait tant appris et m'avait enseignée tellement de choses. Elle était mon modèle et le resterais à jamais. J'essayais d'enseigner à Emmil et à Léonnie tout ce dont elle m'avait montré. Je n'étais pas elle, mais au moins, je pouvais essayer de l'être. Soudain, Emmil surgit au salon me sortant de mes pensées. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi.


	10. Un ange qui passe: 4ième partie

4ième partie : Secret Dévoilé

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? N'es-tu pas supposé être endormi?

Em : Je l'étais, mais maintenant je n'arrive plus a trouver le sommeil.

Moi : Oui eh bien nous sommes deux alors.

Em : Es-tu en colère?

Moi : Bien sur que non pourquoi?

Em : J'avais peur que tu le sois encore!

Moi : Eh pourquoi?

Em : Si je te pose une question, tu promets que cela restera entre nous? 

Moi : Bien entendu voyons.

Em : Tu promets que tu ne te mettras pas en colère?

Moi : Emmil, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ces mystères? Je suis calme et je n'ai aucune raison de me mettre en colère. 

Em : Dit moi la vérité s'il te plaît et pas de mensonge, même pas ceux de la sécurité.

Moi : Je t'écoutes.

Em : Tu n'as jamais été mon vrai papa n'est-ce pas? 

Je me demandais comment il avait pu savoir cela.

Moi : En effet, tu as raison.

Em : Pour moi tu demeureras toujours mon vrai papa mais quand tu rentreras chez toi, est-ce que mon autre papa va reprendre sa place? 

Moi : Probablement, pourquoi?

Em : Et tu vas revenir?

Moi : Je ne pense pas mon grand.

Em : Mais pourquoi?

Moi : Tu promets que sa restera entre nous?

Em : Est-ce que c'est un mauvais mensonge?

Moi : Non, se sera seulement un grand secret que tu seras le seul à connaître.

Em : Alors, je le promets.

Moi : Il y a de cela 6 ans, je rêvais de vivre une grande aventure. J'avais 17 ans à l'époque. Un soir, je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis retrouvé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mon esprit était dans se nouveau corps. J'ai appris à être cette personne et ensuite vous êtes arrivés. Cela a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais jamais raconté cette histoire à quelqu'un.

Em : Soit sans crainte, je ne trahirai pas ton secret.

Moi : Je t'en remercie.

Em : Mais quand mon autre papa reprendra sa place, il ne nous connaîtra pas moi et Léonnie. Peut-être même qu'il ne nous aimera pas.

Moi : Ne dit pas de sottise Emmil, bien sûr qu'il vous aimera. Il va vous adorer, sois en certain.

Em : Mais comment peux-tu en être aussi certain?

Moi : Parce que vous êtes ses enfants et qu'il aime Shalimar ta maman très fort, plus encore que tout l'or du monde.

Em : Et tu crois qu'il peut l'aimer encore plus fort que toi?

Moi : Absolument, sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

Em : Wouhaa! Il doit l'aimer fort alors, parce que l'autre jour, tu as dit à maman devant moi et Lili que tu l'aimais grand comme l'univers!

Moi : Oh mais tu sais, cet amour n'est pas le même que celui que je porte à ta mère. Il est beaucoup plus puissant.

Em : Mais comment tu peux le savoir?

Moi : D'une certaine façon, j'ai connu ton autre papa et je peut te dire que du bien de lui.

Em : Mais papa, moi je ne veut pas que tu partes!

Moi : Mais je suis là mon petit et je doute que le destin décide de me ramener dans mon ancienne vie.

Em : Tu vas partir bientôt, je le sais.

Moi : Tu ne peux pas le savoir Emmil!

Em : Oui je le sais, je l'ai toujours su et en plus je sais que c'est pour bientôt.

Moi : Mais comment?

Em : Je l'ignore, sûrement de la même manière que j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas mon vrai père. J'attendais seulement le bon moment pour t'en parler.

Moi : Et Lili?

Em : Elle ne sait rien, elle est différente elle ne sent pas le destin lui parler comme moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui dirai rien et j'arrêterai d'y penser pour ne pas qu'elle le découvre si elle entre dans ma tête.

Je lui sourie et le remerciai.

Em : Quand tu partiras, tu reviendras me rendre visite, je veux dire avec ton autre corps?

Moi : Je ne crois pas fiston. Tu sais, j'habite très loin d'ici. Mais à toute les fois que tu penseras à moi, une part de mon esprit restera à jamais avec toi, dans ton cœur.

Il grimpa sur mes genoux et je le serrai contre moi.

Em : Je ne t'oublierai jamais papa. Et quand je serai grand, je prendrai l'hélix, je suivrai mon cœur et je te retrouverai. Je t'aime si fort papa.

Moi : Moi aussi trésors mais maintenant il se fait pour nous deux. Il est temps d'aller dormir.

Em : Raconte-moi une histoire avant.

Moi : Non, il est trop tard, demain soir peut-être.

Em : D'accord.

Il me fit une bise me souhaita bonne nuit et retourna se coucher. Je fîmes de même.


	11. Un ange qui passe: 5ième partie

5ième partie : Changement de programme

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi, moi et Jessie avions installé une table au labo ou Léonnie et Emmil avait prient place. Moi je restai derrière a observer comment allait se dérouler la leçon. Jessie commença donc.

J : Alors, sans plus attendre nous allons commencer par étudier les différents types de molécules toutes bien différentes. On peut en mélanger quelques unes mais pas toute car elles ne sont pas toutes compatibles. Vous ne devez en aucun cas faire des mélanges sans mon accord et ma supervision. Voyons voir si vous avez bien retenu la leçon de la dernière fois…

Et cela continua encore et encore. Jessie parla sans arrêt ne leur laissant aucune minute de répit, jusqu'à environ 14h30 ou Shal entra rapidement au labo. À voir sa tête, nous savions tous que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Shal : Les gars nous avons un problème. Léonnie, Emmil, sortez la leçon est terminé. Attendez-nous de l'autre côté en attendant qu'on vous dit quoi faire.

Ils firent ce qu'elle eu demandé; nous laissant seul.

J : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Shal : On a passé à deux doigts d'avoir notre homme!

Moi : Mais…

Shal : Mais au moment même ou Lex lui a envoyé un fui de lumière, ce dernier a disparu avec elle. C'est comme s'ils c'étaient volatilisés dans les aires. Et sur ce coup, je peux vous assurer que se ne sont pas les pouvoirs de Lexa qui sont en cause. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu déceler sa trace.

J : Donc, soit on a affaire à un nouveau « mauvais mutant » ou bien, ce type use d'une technologie qui ne devrait pas se retrouver en sa possession.

Moi : As-tu réussis à identifier ce type?

Shal : J'ai effectuée des recherches sur la base de donnée et j'ai finalement pu l'identifier. Il s'appelle Shauwn-Kau Viet-Nells, c'est un multi mutant. Je n'ai pas grand chose sur lui mise à part sa photo, les noms des quartiers ou on eu lieu les enlèvements et ceux ou il a relâché ses victimes.

J : Très bien, allons jeter un coup d'œil dans ces quartiers. Je vais faire démarrer l'hélix.

Jessie sortit laissant la porte ouverte.

Shal : Tu vas rester avec les enfants?

Moi : Pourquoi moi? Je veut dire; hier c'était moi et on c'était dit que se serait chacun son tour.

Shal : J'ai besoin de le retrouver, j'ai besoin de me venger pour ce qu'il a fait à ses victimes et si ça se trouve à Lexa aussi.

Moi : D'accord, mais fait attention à toi.

Au moment même les jumeaux entrèrent.

Em : Désolé de revenir comme ça, mais c'était long.

Lili : Où est-ce qu'il va oncle Jessie?

Shal : Comment ça où ce qu'il va?

Em : Vous aviez promis qu'il ni aurait pas de mission aujourd'hui! 

Moi : Écoutez mes trésors, on ne va pas en mission. Maman et oncle Jessie vont seulement aider tante Lexa qui a de gros ennuis en ce moment.

Lili : Toi tu vas rester avec nous?

Moi : Oui bien sûr!

Em : Mais…On est mardi!

Lili : C'est vrai, le mardi c'est notre jour de sortie…

Em : Et vous aviez promis que nous irons au parc, dans l'après-midi… 

Lili : Puni ou non!

Shal : Papa ira avec vous mes amours. Bon il faut que j'y aille.

Shal me serra contre elle et je lui murmurai à l'oreille de faire attention à elle. Ensuite elle embrassa Léonnie et Emmil et rejoignit Jessie.

Moi : Bon on est que nous trois à présent! Allez mettre vos vêtements de jeux, on va au parc.

Lili : On peut y allé à pied?

Moi : Et pourquoi pas avec la voiture?

Lili : Parce qu'on a pas l'occasion de sortir souvent.

Em : Et qu'il fait beau en plus.

Moi : Mais le parc est quand même assez loin!

Lili : On marchera plus longtemps!

Em : Oh s'il te plaît papa!

Moi : D'accord c'est vous qui voyez, mais vous serez sage alors? 

Lili et Em : C'est promis!!

Moi : Très bien allez vous changer maintenant.


	12. Un ange qui passe: 6ième partie

6ième partie : Aux grands mots, les grands moyens 

Ils filèrent rapidement à leur chambre et en moins de deux ils revinrent fin prêt. Nous partîmes ensuite vers le parc. Le chemin semblait tranquille. Le soleil resplendissait de son jaune si vif, éclairant les magnifiques oiseaux qui nous chantaient leurs mélodies. Tout semblait si beau et en paix quand soudain, trois hommes mutants, masqués surgirent de nul part et kidnappèrent les jumeaux. Au moment où je voulu les intercepter d'un arc électrique, l'un deux m'envoya une fléchette qui paralysa tout mes mouvements. À ce moment, je compris que ces hommes travaillaient pour le kidnappeur d'enfant Shauwn-Kau Viet-Nells que nous traquions depuis des jours. Ces derniers nous amenèrent avec eux. En chemin, je me rendis également compte que la fléchette ne m'avait pas seulement paralysé moi, mais également mon transmetteur. Tout espoir que les autres nous retrouvent reposait sur celui des jumeaux. Nos ravisseurs nous enfermèrent dans une espèce de vieux labo. Là, où un japonais nous attendait. Paralysé de la tête aux pieds, je ne pouvais me placer devant les enfants ni même leur donner des recommandations. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient mêlés à une mission et malheureusement, ils allaient devoir faire faces seules d'une certaine façon, devant l'ennemi. Pourvu que les autres rentre vite au sanctuaire et localise les jumeaux, pensais-je. 

Shauwn-Kau : Enfin, ce sont les bons enfants qu'on recherchaient!

La pauvre Léonnie pleurait de terreur face à cette cruauté humaine qui se tenait devant elle et son frère. Mentalement, je priais pour qu'ils restent forts.

Lili : Papa…Au secours…Papa, je veut rentrer…

Shauwn-Kau : Ton père ne peux rien faire pour toi chérie!

Em : Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

S-Kau : Oh, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est qu'une fléchette paralysante, qui, dans quelques heures, va finir par le tuer, comme sa chère amie.

Cela y était, j'avais compris. Je n'avais aucune valeur pour lui et si ça se trouvait, il avait fait la même chose à Lexa pour détourner l'attention des autres, afin de mettre la main sur les enfants. C'était une ruse, une embuscade. Lexa et moi n'avions aucune valeur pour lui. Nous n'étions que des pions.

Em : Vous n'avez pas le droit! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? On a rien qui puisse vous intéresser! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire du mal! C'est criminel!

S-Kau : Tu te trompes! Tout les deux réuni ensemble, vous valez beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez. Enfin, vous êtes à ma merci. Après tant d'échec, j'ai finalement réussi.

Lili en pleurant : Vous n'avez rien gagné du tout…Vous avez réussi à nous capturer mais rien de plus…Ne vous imaginez pas qu'on va travailler pour vous…

Em : Elle a raison, vous perdez votre temps. Et puisqu'on refuse catégoriquement de travailler pour vous et que vous avez aussi capturez notre père, vous ne pouvez même pas songer à une rançon! Donc, on ne vaut strictement rien pour vous. 

S-Kau : Erreur, vous êtes l'accomplissement d'une grande prophétie. Vous possédez à vos deux une incroyable force magistrale et dans quelques heures, quand votre père sera mort, je transférerai vos pouvoirs dans mon corps et ainsi je deviendrai le plus fort du monde.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il inventait pensais-je? Soit-il était fou, soit il aimait faire peur aux enfants, soit-il n'était pas tombé sur les bons enfants. Léonnie et Emmil possédaient des pouvoirs de mutants en pleine croissance certes, mais ils n'avaient et ne pouvaient avoir autant de pouvoir en eux comme le sous-entendait Shauwn-Kau. Ce dernier quitta donc la pièce en prenant soin de mettre la porte sous verrous et d'y postuler deux gardes de l'extérieur.

Au moment ou il partit, Lili et Emmil foncèrent sur moi et essayèrent de toutes leur forces de retirer la fléchette pendant de longues minutes mais sans succès.

Em : Elle doit être faites pour ne pas qu'on l'a retire à mains nu mais plutôt avec une télécommande longue distance.

Lili : Mais tu as entendu le monsieur, papa va mourir lentement si on ne l'a retire pas.

Em : Je sais mais si elle est télécommandée, même Hercule aura beau tiré de toutes ces forces, sans même parvenir à la bouger un peu.

Lili : Oui mais que fait-on alors, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'oncle Jessie soigne papa et il faut aussi trouver cette télécommande.

Emmil se mit alors à regarder son doigt, celui auquel il portait son transmetteur.

Em : On n'a pas le choix Lili, il faut qu'on contacte maman ou tante Lexa ou oncle Jessie pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. 

Lili : Mais Emmil, on a promis de ne pas y toucher à notre transmetteur tant qu'oncle Jessie ne nous aura pas enseigné comment l'utiliser. Ce serait mentir si on fait cela.

Em : Oh, je t'en pris Léonnie, c'est pour papa.

Lili : Mais papa ne veut pas qu'on mentent!

Em : Ça ne compte pas pour un mensonge, c'est pour aider papa. 

Lili : Qu'est-ce que t'en sait?

Em : Je le sais c'est tout. S'il te plaît, fais moi confiance pour une foi.

Lili : D'accord, mais je te préviens je ne ferai plus aucun autre mensonge après. Je l'ai promis et toi aussi d'ailleurs. 

Em : Mais oui je sait.

Léonnie m'embrassa sur le front et se mit à me caresser les cheveux. 

Lili : Papa, Emmil à raison. Aie confiance, sa va bien se passer. Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à parler, mais reste tranquille, on assure la situation. On sera bientôt au sanctuaire.

Non il ne fallait pas qu'il touche à leur transmetteur! Même si leurs intentions étaient bonnes, ils pouvaient faire pire que bien.

Em : Bon, Léonnie je vais essayer en premier et si je n'y arrives pas à avoir quelqu'un tu essayera à ton tour. 

Emmil porta son transmetteur près de sa bouche et de son autre main se mit à y toucher afin d'essayer d'entrer en communication. Un petit bip sonore se fit entendre et ce que je craignais arriva. Il l'avait désactivé et il l'ignorait.

Em : « Maman, tante Lexa, oncle Jessie, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends? C'est Emmil! Je vous en supplie répondez-moi! Papa va mourir si vous n'intervenez pas et ce chinois je ne l'aime pas, il veut se servir de moi et de Léonnie. Est-ce que vous m'avez entendu? Pitié, répondez-moi, c'est pas drôle…J'ai peur. » Lili ils ne répondent pas, essaie avec le tien.

Léonnie essaya à son tour faisant comme son frère. Ce qui eu pour effet qu'elle le désactiva à son tour.

Lili : « Maman, au secours, c'est Léonnie. Je ne sais pas si t'as entendu le message d'Emmil mais on a besoin d'aide. Maman, parle-moi… » Sa ne fonctionne pas non plus Emmil!

Em : Peut-être qu'oncle Jessie ne les avaient pas encore mis en marche, c'est pour sa qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on y touche! 

Lili : Tu crois qu'il aurait pu faire une chose pareille?

Em : Hé pourquoi pas? Après tout on est que des enfants et pour lui rien ne pressait pour les mettre en fonctions.

Lili : Hé bien c'est malin, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

Em : Je n'en sais rien.

Lili : Hé bien monsieur je sait tout, tu as vite fais d'abandonner! 

Em : Je te signale que je suis dans la même situation que toi! 

Lili : Alors trouve une solution et vite!

Em : Toi aussi tu peux chercher!

Lili : Je cherche aussi je te signale mais c'est à toi de trouver le premier.

Em : Hé pourquoi ce serait à moi?

Lili : Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce que c'est toi l'aîné… 

Em : De dix minutes seulement!

Lili : N'empêche que c'est toi l'aîné pareil! 

Em : Je suis l'aîné seulement quand sa fait ton affaire hein?

Lili : Pas du tout c' comme sa depuis toujours. Ensuite, parce que c'est toi qui sait toujours tout!

Em : Hé bien là, je ne sait pas!

Lili : Et finalement parce que je suis morte de peur et quand j'ai peur je ne peut pas réfléchir!

Em : Et moi aussi j'ai peur Lili!

Lili : Mais moi j'ai encore plus peur!

Em : Ah si je ne me retenais pas je t'enverrais une décharge électrique pour te montrer lequel de nous deux qui a le plus pleur!

Lili : Et moi avec ma peur, j'emploierais mes pouvoirs de télépathe sur toi pour te forcer à arrêter.

Un moment de silence se fit. Les enfants commençaient à paniquer et je ne pouvais rien faire pour essayer de les calmer. Non au lieu de cela, j'agonisait de plus en plus dans d'horrible souffrance et mon esprit était à demi conscient.

Lili : Alors tu ne dis plus rien?

Em : Attends une minute… Mais oui c'est ça!

Lili : Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Em : J'ai un plan, une idée de génie qui nous permettrait de nous évader d'ici et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu cette idée.

Lili : Vas-y raconte.

Em : Hé bien tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs de télépathes sur ces deux gardes à l'extérieur. Tu vas les forcer à nous ouvrir la porte et tu vas les forcer à s'endormir par la suite. Après, toi et moi on va se faufiler jusqu'à dehors. S'il y a des gens qui nous repèrent je les foudroierai et on ira ensemble chercher de l'aide au sanctuaire.

Intérieurement, je souri. Cela pouvait marcher. Emmil était un génie. 

Lili : Je t'arrête tout de suite, on ne peut pas faire ça! 

Em : Et pourquoi?

Lili : Parce que se serait mentir et…

Em : Et qu'on a pas le droit de mentir, oui je sait. Mais si on dévoile notre plan à papa sa ne sera plus un mensonge, non?

Lili : Pour papa peut-être que non mais pour maman et mon oncle et ma tante oui on mentirait.

Em : D'accord tu as raison mais rappelle toi les 3 types de mensonges dont tante Lexa nous a parlé hier.

Lili : Le mensonge coquin pour faire une surprise, le mensonge sécurité pour éviter de localiser le sanctuaire et le mauvais mensonge qui blesse.

Em : Oui c'est sa.

Lili : Si on suis ton plan on ment à maman et cela va forcément l'a blessai, donc il s'agit d'un mauvais mensonge.

Em : Non pas tout a fait.

Lili : Comment sa?

Em : Parce que maman ne sait pas qu'on a été kidnappé et que papa est en train de mourir. Si on suit mon plan, se sera pour nous sauver et sauver papa de ce malfaiteur. Donc, ce sera forcément un mensonge sécurité. Et puis t'imagines la surprise qu'auront les deux gardes à leurs réveillent quand ils se rendront compte que nous auront filé? En plus d'un mensonge sécurité pour nous, se sera un mensonge coquin pour eux!

Lili : Je n'avais pas analysé cela sous cet angle mais je crois que tu as raison.

Em : Bon alors c'est à toi de jouer!

Léonnie se leva et se rassis.

Em : Lili qu'est-ce tu attends? Allez vas-y?

Lili : Je ne peut pas faire sa.

Em : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le faire?

Lili : Je ne suis pas assez forte.

Em : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Lili : Je suis à peine capable d'influencer sur ton esprit et même de cela s'en est difficile. Lors de l'entraînement j'ai voulu essayer sur maman et sa n'a rien donné parce que je suis trop petite et que je n'ai pas acquis assez de puissance.

Em : Mais c'est normal Lili, moi aussi mes décharges électriques ne sont pas puissantes. Mais rappelle toi ce que papa dit toujours : « Si tu veux, tu peux ».

Lili : C'est facile à dire.

Em : Mais sa vaut le coup d'essayer ! Utilise les trucs qu'on t'a donnés à l'entraînement. Concentre toi. Canalise ton esprit, ta force et ta peur sur ce que tu veux accomplir. Tu as le même pouvoir que tante Emma, tu peux réussir, tu dois réussir, tu vas réussir.


	13. Un ange qui passe: 7ième partie

7ième partie : Courage

Léonnie regarda Emmil dans les yeux et sembla lire en lui. Son frère avait raison, elle pouvait réussir. À ce moment, elle se leva vers l'entré, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle réussit! Les deux hommes entrèrent et elle les étrangla de l'intérieur. Ils tombèrent au sol, inconscients. Et pour s'assurer qu'ils le restent, Emmil usa de toutes ses forces pour leur foudroyer la tête, endroit le plus sensible au courant électrique. Emmil avait bien retenu sa leçon. Après avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs, Léonnie s'écroula épuisée au sol. Son frère se hâta d'aller l'aider à se relever.

Em : Léonnie, est-ce que sa va?

Lili : Oui…

Em : Le plan a marcher, on a réussit, tu as réussit! 

Léonnie souri.

Em : Allé viens maintenant, on va chercher de l'aide.

Lili : Non, toi vas-y, je reste ici.

Em : Pas question, allez viens.

Lili : Tu auras plus de facilité à sortir d'ici seul et en plus tu pourras aller plus vite. Moi je reste avec papa. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, allez part et ramène de l'aides au plus vite.

Léonnie s'approcha de moi et sortit mon portefeuille de ma poche.

Lili : Amènes le avec toi au cas où tu trouverais une cabine téléphonique. (Dit-elle en le donnant à Emmil) 

Em : D'accord, je ferai vite. En attendant tenez le coup papa et toi. Je vous aime.

Sur ce, il partit. Lili se coucha la tête sur mon ventre, les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire que j'étais fière d'elle, que Emmil allait réussir, qu'on serait à la maison avec maman en train de tout ça, que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur mais je ne pouvais pas. Les yeux ouverts, je sombrais doucement dans l'inconscience. J'essayais de lutter contre cela car je ne voulais pas abandonner Léonnie. Elle était seule à présent avec moi auprès d'elle. Si je tombais complètement inconscient elle se sentirait seule et perdu et il ne fallait pas que cela arrive.

Lili : Tu vas voir papa, Emmil va ramener oncle Jessie et tu iras beaucoup mieux. Tu vas voir, tu seras fier de lui et demain on pourra s'amuser tous ensemble. Pour sa, il faut que tu restes avec moi d'accord? Il ne faut pas que tu partes! Je serai sage, oh oui très sage et Emmil et moi on ne se disputera plus.


	14. Un ange qui passe: 8ième partie

8ième partie : Le mal incarné

J'avais les yeux ouverts et pourtant tout semblait devenir flous. Je me concentrais sur la belle petite voix douce de Léonnie qui me suppliait de rester auprès d'elle. De longues minutes s'envolèrent, ce qui j'en suis persuadé parut une éternité aux yeux de ma Lili. Puis, ne saurait dire combien de temps plus tard après le départ de mon courageux petit Emmil, des hommes entrèrent et nous escortèrent dans un autre vieux laboratoire. Lexa y était elle aussi. Elle était couchée sur une table de scientifique et semblait morte. Moi, on m'assit sur une chaise et on m'attacha le corps et la tête pour que je voie tout. Un garde tenait Léonnie par le bras. Cette dernière se débattait et pleurait de toutes ses forces. À ce moment Shauwn-Kau fit à nouveau son entré et Léonnie aperçu Lexa.

Lili : Tante Lexa! Tantine je t'en supplie, réveille-toi…

S-Kau : Où est ton frère?

Lili :…

S-Kau : Réponds-moi, ou j'envoie ton père rejoindre ta tante Lexa et tante Emma en enfer!

Lili : …Tante Lexa…

S-Kau : Elle est morte, elle ne fais plus partie de ce monde et si tu ne me répond pas, je ferai pareil avec ton père. Où est le petit Emmil?

Lili : …Je ne sais pas…Il est allé à la police il a dit…

S-Kau : Tu mens!

Lili : Non!!!!

S-Kau : Je ne te crois pas!

Ce dernier se tourna vers deux des hommes qui lui étaient fidèle.

S-Kau : Avrik, Carlos, retrouvez-moi ce bambin et vite!

Les concernés s'exécutèrent.

S-Kau : Quant à toi fillette, tu vas me payer ton arrogance. Toi Mulwray, tu vas tout regarder car se seras la toute dernière fois que tu verras ta fille, avant ta mort. Ton dernier souvenir que tu auras d'elle, ce sera elle en train d'agoniser devant toi, le héros qui fut si impuissant devant sa propre petite fille.

J'aurais voulu tuer se monstre. J'étais si impuissant et contraint à le regarder agir sans même pouvoir intervenir. C'était trop injuste. Le garde qui l'a tenait l'a relâcha et Shauwn-Kau l'a frappa violemment trois fois. Elle s'écroula au sol et avant de s'évanouir elle me lança un regard remplit d'un cri de désespoir. Elle était si petite, si fragile, elle ne méritait pas tant de haine et Lexa non plus n'avait pas mérité un tel sort. Shauwn-Kau prit une seringue et piqua vigoureusement le cou de ma Léonnie. Le monstre s'adressa à ses hommes qui étaient déjà en train de l'a transporter sur une chaise de scientifique.

S-Kau : On va commencer le transfère et quand Avrik m'aura ramener son clone masculin nous le terminerons. Ramenez le père à la même pièce que tout à l'heure et verrouillez-là.

Garde : Monsieur, est-ce qu'on poste de nouveau garde derrière la porte?

S-Kau : Non, inutile, il est en train de crever.


	15. Un ange qui passe: 9ième partie

9ième partie : Quelque chose d'inattendu

Des gardes me ramenèrent au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Je senti la souffrance m'envahir à nouveau. Doucement, je me mis à cesser de lutter. Ils avaient prit Lexa et maintenant ma petite Léonnie et qui sait peut-être même mon petit Emmil. J'avais toujours dit aux jumeaux que quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour les protéger. J'avais faillit à mon devoir. Le regard de détresse que m'avait envoyer la petite était là pour me le rappeler… C'est à ce moment que je compris que j'avais eu beau essayer, je n'étais pas le père de ces enfants. Le vrai Brennan lui, il aurait su se montrer plus fort et aurait pu répondre à cet appel de détresse. Juste par mes actes il était inutile que je continu à lutter pour ma vie. C'était la fin et je l'ai laissai venir à moi. Mentalement, je priais pour qu'à ma mort le vrai Brennan retrouve sa place afin de pouvoir au moins protéger Emmil. Pas comme moi qui avait abandonné Léonnie. Puis, au dernier instant, alors que je m'apprêtais à rendre mon dernier souffle une lumière éclatante m'apparut. Devant, une personne était là. Mais c'est impossible me dis-je. Non ce n'était pas un garde, ni une personne que j'avais côtoyée ces six dernières années. Pourtant, je l'avais connu autrefois par le biais de la télévision et aussi par quelques photographies. Il s'agissait d'Emma. Emma le grand modèle de Léonnie. Emma la meilleure amie de Shalimar et de Jessie, aujourd'hui décédée. Elle était radieuse et son doux sourire me réconforta.

Emma : Écoutes-moi Torry! Je sais qui tu es et je sais aussi ce dont tu comptes faire. S'il te plaît je t'en supplie ne le fais pas. Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. Il est trop tôt pour que tu quittes le monde des vivants. Léonnie a besoin de toi, tout comme Shalimar, Jessie, Lexa et Emmil. Il faut que tu te battes encore un peu, pour eux, pour moi, pour toi et pour Brennan. Rien n'est de ta faute, alors cesse de culpabilisée je t'en supplie. Justice sera bientôt faites alors soit patiente encore un peu.

À ces mots, elle disparue. Étais-je en train de rêver ou d'halluciner? Je ne sais pas. Cependant, je sentais sa présence près de moi. Elle était là pour me démontrer que je n'étais pas toute seule. Je l'entendais encore me murmurer d'être forte et de lutter. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens et là on venait de me dire de tenir bon encore quelques minutes. Mes espoirs c'étaient envolées. Pourtant, une partie de mon âme me disait de faire confiance à Emma, cet ange de lumière qui se trouvait tout près. Alors, avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je m'efforçai de repenser à toutes ces choses qui faisait le bonheur de ma vie et qui valait la peine qu'on les revoit à nouveau. Les fous rires avec Shalimar, les théories scientifiques toute aussi poussées de Jessie, les sourires espiègles de Emmil et l'espoir un jour de revoir mon autre famille que j'avais laissé derrière dans mon ancienne vie. Je me concentrais sur ses images qui malgré moi, devinrent flous. Je commençai à avoir du mal à respirer. Et puis miraculeusement, j'entendis du bruit qui m'était familier. Effectivement, je sentis la présence de Shal, Jess et Emmil près de moi.

Shal : Brennan, Brenn, Brennan mon amour c'est moi parles-moi…

Em : Il ne peut pas maman. Le monsieur a dit que la fléchette qui est piqué là, le paralyse totalement et va le tuer à petit feu.

Jess : Emmil, où est ta sœur?

Em : Je ne sais pas, elle était ici quand je suis partie. Maman que fais-tu?

Shal : Je retire cette saloperie du corps de ton père!

Em : On a déjà essayé, mais sa ne donne rien. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une de ses fléchettes qu'on peut retirer qu'avec une télécommande longue distance.

Jess : Tu en es certain?

Em : Je crois bien que oui.

Jessie sembla m'examiner rapidement, ensuite, il examina la fléchette.

Jess : Mon dieu, non!

Shal : Quoi???

Jess : Il est mourant Shal et c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.


	16. Un ange qui passe: 10ième partie

10ième partie : La mort aux pieds

Em : Non papa…

Shal : Comment sa il est mourant?

Jess : Son cœur, c'est à peine s'il bat et il ne respire pratiquement plus.

Shal : Est-ce qu'il est conscient?

Jess : Peut-être, mais j'en doute. On doit lui retirer cette fléchette à tout prix.

Em : …Maman…Papa va mourir?

Shal : Rassure-toi mon chéri, sa va bien se passer. Jessie si on ne peut retirer cette saloperie à la main, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Jess : Eh bien, Emmil à raison, c'est bien une fléchette longue distance. Trouver sa télécommande prendrait du temps et malheureusement du temps Brennan en a pas.

Shal : Mais il doit bien y avoir une autre solution?

Jess : Emmil, tu as bien que tu avais assommé les gardes qui t'ont poursuivit d'une décharge électrique?

Em : Oui mais…

Jess : L'électricité est le seul autre moyen pour désactiver la fléchette. Une fois désactiver, nous pourrons l'a retirer.

Shal : D'accord, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Emmil, écoute maman c'est très important. Tu as été génial et très courageux jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, on a encore besoin de toi pour sauver papa. Toi seul peux le faire et tu en es capable. Concentre-toi mon chéri, comme dans l'entraînement. C'est ça, c'est bien. Maintenant, place tes mains l'une au dessus de l'autre, afin de créer un petit arc électrique. Maintenant, canalise ta force et envois-là se transformer dans tes mains afin que l'électricité soit plus forte. Oui, c'est très bien. À mon signal, tu vas te concentrer sur un seul point précis, la fléchette. Ensuite, tu enverras tout ce courant électrique sur cette fléchette et nul part ailleurs. Tu es le plus fort, tu es le meilleur, tu vas-y arriver

Jess : Accroches-toi Brennan, reste avec nous d'accord.

Shal : Un, deux, trois, vise bien la fléchette, seulement la fléchette. Maintenant vas-y Emmil!

Jess : Sa fonctionne! Emmil, stop!

Em : Maman j'ai réussi?

Shal : Oui mon trésor, tu as été fantastique!

Jessie retira la fléchette et je me mis à tousser. Ce dernier, aider de Shal m'aida à m'asseoir.

Jess : Brennan est-ce que sa va?

Shal : J'ai eu tellement peur quand Emmil est venu nous prévenir. Sa va aller maintenant…

Em : On va bientôt pouvoir faire la fête à la maison!

Moi : Tu as été extra champion, mais j'ai bien peur qu'on ne pourra pas faire la fête de sitôt.

Shal : Comment sa, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Moi : On doit retrouver Léonnie avant que ce salaud lui aie fait la même chose qu'avec Lexa.

Jess : Quoi? Lexa…Elle est ici?

Moi : Oui, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il lui est arrivé malheur…

Shal : Comment sa?

Moi : Je l'ai vu, étendu, sur une table de labo de scientifique, inerte, blanche comme un drap et Shauwn-Kau a dit qu'elle était morte. Elle avait elle aussi une fléchette comme la mienne, piqué au bras…

Shal : …Non…


	17. Un ange qui passe: 11ième partie

11ième partie : Espoirs

Jess : Peut-être qu'il a menti et qu'il reste encore une petite chance de la sauver…

Moi : J'espère, mais j'en doute.

Shal : Et Lili???

Moi : Avec Lexa! Ce malade l'a frappé trois fois devant moi sans que je ne puisse intervenir. Shal, ils lui ont fait du mal…

Shal : Oui je sais, mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'y pouvais rien. On va les ramener toutes les deux seines et sauves, tu verras.

Jess : Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve cette pièce?

Moi : Oui, dans une grande salle qui sert de labo, deuxième corridor à gauche.

Jessie m'aida à me relever.

Jess : Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras marcher?

Moi : Sans problème, ce monstre devra payer!

Jess : Oh hé pas question, tu es beaucoup trop faible. Toi, tu rentres avec Emmil dans l'hélix et tu nous y attends. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te l'a ramener ta petite princesse, compte sur moi.

Shal : Jessie à raison, part avec Emmil, on te rejoindra un peu plus tard avec Léonnie et Lexa.

Jessie dématérialisa le mur pour nous faire sortir de la pièce. Emmil et moi sortirent par le corridor de droite tandis que Shalimar et Jessie empruntèrent celui de gauche. Après que nous nous soyons éloigné suffisamment Emmil et moi, je m'arrêtai brusquement de marcher.

Em : Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa? Tu vas bien?

Je m'abaissai à son niveau et lui plaçai les mains sur les épaules.

Moi : Je vais très bien, mais écoutes-moi bien attentivement mon grand. On va se séparer d'accord?

Em : Mais maman a dit que…

Moi : Je sais très bien ce que ta maman a dit, mais tu sais quelque fois dans nos missions on dont constamment changer les plans. Écoutes-moi champion, tu as été formidable jusqu'à présent, un vrai héros junior. Mais là papa dois venir en renfort à ta mère. Toi, tu fonces jusqu'à l'hélix et tu le fais démarrer. Surtout tu ne touches à rien d'autre et tu nous attends sagement. Prend les couvertures à l'arrière et étend les en guise de matelas au sol pour tante Lexa.

Em : D'accord, mais pour démarrer l'hélix je préfère attendre que…

Moi : Emmil écoutes-moi, tu en est capable et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer comment faire, mais oncle Jessie a rédigé le mode d'emploi qui se trouve dans la trousse de secours au cas ou une situation comme celle-là devait se produire.

Em : Très bien, je ferai du mieux que je pourrai.

Sur ce, je l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et je me relevé.

Moi : Et tu réussira champion.

Ensuite, je fila rejoindre les autres au labo en question. Ces derniers étaient en plein combat, mais en mauvaise posture. Ils avaient un grand besoin de renfort.

Shal : Brennan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? (Dit-elle en faisant un rebond qui eu pour effet d'envoyer deux hommes aux tapis par un coup de pied bien visé.)

J'électrocutai deux autres hommes.

Moi : Mon petit doigt m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de rendort.

Jessie assomma quatre gardes d'un coup de poing en phase.

Jess : Si tu veux mon avis, ton petit doigt parle beaucoup trop. Brenn, tu viens de frôler la mort!

Moi : Oui justement et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose à vous!

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, tous les gardes furent K.O., seulement il ni avait pas la moindre trace de Shauwn-Kau. Jessie aperçu Lexa au même endroit où je l'avais vu un peu plutôt et tous les trois, nous nous approchâmes d'elle.

Shal : Oh non…Jess…

Jessie l'examina rapidement. Je profitai de ce moment pour lui envoyer une décharge électrique à sa fléchette piqué au bras. Une fois qu'elle fut neutralisée, je l'ai retira sans difficulté. J'espérais seulement qu'il n'était pas trop tard.. Mais malheureusement, l'extraction de la fléchette ne suffi pas pour que je l'aie fasse revenir à elle comme ce le fut pour mon cas


	18. Un ange qui passe: 12ième partie

12 ième parties : Vengeance

Moi : Je t'en prie Lexa réveilles-toi…

Shal : Jess. Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas?

Jess : Je n'en sais rien… Son cœur… Il ne bat pratiquement plus… Et elle respire à peine

Moi : Et est-ce qu'une petite décharge électrique au cœur pourrait l'aider? Comme dans les urgences avec leur défibrillateur.

Jess : Peut-être. En tout cas, il faut que tu essaie; c'est peut-être sa seule chance.

S-Kau : Plus un geste! Mettez les mains sur la tête ou sinon je l'élimine pour de bon.

Ce foutu Japonais était revenu. Nous n'eurent pas le choix d'obéir à ses ordres puisqu'il tenait Léonnie toujours inconsciente en joute.

Shal : Relâchez-là et on vous promet qu'on ne vous fera aucun mal!

S-Kau : Oh ça pas question! Tu entends ma jolie, maman te réclame. Seulement elle, elle ne prendra pas soin de toi comme il en conviendrait de le faire. Avec moi, tu seras bien traitée trésors. Moi j'entretiendrai tes pouvoirs!

Shal : Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé. Elle n'a pas plus de pouvoirs que vous et moi. C'est quoi cette histoire?

Jess : Brenn, Shal; Lexa va mourir si on ne fait pas quelque chose rapidement.

Moi : Je le sais oui, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Au moindre faux pas, il va… Non attend une minute; je viens d'avoir une idée…

Je m'avançai d'un pas vers Shauwn-Kau.

Shal : Brennan; que fais-tu?

S-Kau : Ne bougez-pas papa ou vous pourrez dire adieu à votre jolie fille.

Moi : Non! Elle est trop précieuse à vos yeux. Vous l'avez dit vous-même; elle est l'accomplissement de toute une vie!

S-Kau : Où se trouve son clone?

Moi : À vous de me le dire.

Soudain, je vis Emmil entrer. Shauwn-Kau ne le vit pas, car ce dernier lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha doucement de son ravisseur.

S-Kau : Ne jouer pas à ça avec moi! Je ne me répèterai pas trois fois. C'est votre dernière chance ou alors votre princesse deviendra celle des enfers! Pour une dernière fois : Où se trouve le petit Emmil?!

Em : C'est moi que tu cherches?

Shauwn-Kau surpris se retourna et fit face à Emmil qui lui envoya une petite décharge électrique bien visé à la tête. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il relâche Léonnie. Emmil traîné de toute ses forces sa sœur le plus loin qui lui était possible. Pendant ce temps j'achevai notre nomme d'un arc électrique. Quand il fut chaos; Emmil s'approcha du corps du japonais.

Em : Quand on me cherche, on me trouve toujours!


	19. Un ange qui passe: 13ième partie

13 ième parties : Entre la vie et la mort, seul le destin tranchera

Shalimar bondit sur les enfants et prit Léonnie dans ses bras.

Shal : Oui elle respire… Elle est vivante, dieu soit loué!

Je me dirigeai vers Lexa que Jess avait déjà rejoint.

Jess : C'est bien pour votre fille, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour Lexa.

Moi : Occupe-toi de Lili, je me charge de Lexa.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt. Je retournai près de Lexa et Jessie alla examiner Léonnie. Lexa était effectivement en arrêt cardio-respiratoire. Emmil se tenait près de moi; debout les yeux remplis de larmes et la bouche entre-ouverte. Il était visiblement traumatisé par ce qui se passait. Bien qu'ils étaient petits; il savait sa sœur et luice qu'était la mort. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas qu'il assiste à tout ça. Il fallait que je prenne sur moi. Emmil devrait attendre un peu. J'envoyai une première décharge électrique au cœur de Lexa, mais rien ne se passa.

Sachant maintenant que la vie de Lili n'était plus en danger; Shal et Jessie nous observait.

Moi : Allez Lexa, je t'en pris reviens!

J'envoyai une seconde décharge, mais toujours rien. Emmil s'écroula au sol en pleurant et en me suppliant de l'a faire revenir. Une fois de plus je recommençai ma manœuvre. On dit que le chiffre trois portes souvent bonheur. Il fallait que ça soit notre cas; sinon tout était perdu. Après la troisième décharge, le miracle se produit. Le pouls était revenu et peu à peu même la respiration reprit. Elle était toujours inconsciente, mais elle était toujours en vie et c'était ça le principale.

Moi : Elle est revenue… Dieu merci! Pitié cette fois Lexa tu restes avec les vivants! Elle est toujours dans les pommes, mais sa va aller; son cœur bats à nouveau et elle respire.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Emmil se releva et se dirigea vers Jessie qui le prit dans ses bras.

Moi : On a récupérer tout le monde; on peut rentrer maintenant.


	20. Un ange qui passe: 14ième partie

14 ième parties : La vie poursuit son chemin

Je me levai, prit Lexa dans mes bras et suivîmes Jessie qui portait Emmil et Shalimar Léonnie jusqu'à l'hélix. Là, ou en enfin nous pûmes rentrer tous ensemble au sanctuaire.

Chemin faisant, Lili avait repris connaissance à mon plus grand soulagement.

Au sanctuaire (Labo)

Cela me soulageait d'être enfin rentré avec l'équipe entière. Au labo nous nous sommes réunis. Jessie s'occupa de Lexa et au besoin nous l'aidèrent. Ensuite, après qu'il fut certain que son état était enfin stable, ce fut au tour de Léonnie de passer par les examens. Celle-ci s'objecta un peu, mais épuisé elle ne ronchonna pas très longtemps et se laissa faire. Jessie désinfecta ses blessures; lui préleva un peu de sang et lui fit passer un scanner de la tête au pied pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure interne. Quand il eut terminé sa batterie de test médicale, il lui fit un bisou sur le front, l'a pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans ceux de Shal.

Jess : Elle n'a que quelques ecchymoses et quelques contusions. Rien de très sérieux heureusement. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et quelques jours complets au lit, toute cette histoire appartiendra au passé et elle pourra gambader à nouveau.

Moi : Alors je suis content.

Shal : Et moi donc!

Lili : Papa, tu n'es pas trop déçu?

Moi : Mais pourquoi le serais-je?

Lili : Parce qu'on t'a désobéit Emmil et moi. Nous avons utilisé nos pouvoirs et…

Moi : Mais non mon chou, au contraire. Je suis fier de toi. Tu t'es montré très courage mon ange.

Shal : Bon assez parlé Léonnie. Il faut que tu te reposes; tu as entendu ton oncle Jessie?

Lili : Oui maman.

Shal : On va prendre un bain et ensuite tu vas dormir.

Lili : D'accord.

Shal : Dis bonsoir à tout le monde.

Lili : Bonne nuit tout le monde!

Jess : Fais de beaux rêve ma belle.

Em : Bonne nuit Lili.

Moi : Dors bien princesse, papa va venir te border tout à l'heure.

Lili : D'accord, je t'aime.

Moi : Je t'aime aussi.

Shal : Allez; on y va!

Sur ce, Shal quitta le labo emmenant Léonnie avec elle.

Jess : Bon Emmil, grimpe sur la chaise c'est ton tour maintenant.

Em : Mon tour? Mais je vais bien moi!

Jess : Je veux seulement m'en assurer. Tu as usé de toute tes forces aujourd'hui pour utiliser tes pouvoirs et cela par trois reprises.

Em : Oui mais je vais bien.

Je pris Emmil et l'assis sur la chaise du scanner.

Moi : C'est exactement ce qu'oncle Jessie va vérifier. Tu vas être gentil et obéir sans protester.

Emmil soupira.

Em : Très bien.

Moi : Voilà; c'est déjà mieux.

Jessie poursuivit ses examens sur son neveu. Cela prit environ une quinzaine de minutes tout comme avec Léonnie. Puis il posa son diagnostic.


	21. Un ange qui passe: 15ième partie

15 ième parties : Révélations

Jess : Voilà, c'est fini.

Moi : Bon ben tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible après tout.

Jess : Brennan, même s'il n'en donne pas l'impression ton fils est très faible.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Jess : Son corps est aussi épuisé que celui de Léonnie.

Em : Même pas vrai! Lili peut à peine tenir debout; mais moi je suis fort!

Moi : Emmil; tu veux bien écouter ce que dit ton oncle s'il te plaît!

Jess : Il est très résistant, mais c'est encore une chance qu'il n'est pas encore perdu connaissance. La dose d'énergie qu'il a utilisée aujourd'hui est au-delà de ce que son petit corps peu supporter.

Moi : Et c'est dangereux à long terme? On fait quoi alors?

Jess : Non pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il ne faut pas s'alarmer, mais il lui faudra autant de repos que Léonnie sinon plus. Et il devra rester calme dans les jours à venir; surtout pas de galipettes!

Moi : D'accord, j'y veillerai. Emmil vient; on va rejoindre maman.

Jess : Attend Brennan, tu peux rester, je voudrais te parler.

Moi : D'accord; qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Jess : Seul à seul!

Moi : Oui attend… Emmil va te mettre en pyjama et rejoint maman. Je veux que tu te mettes au lit sans tarder. J'irai vous dire bonne nui tout à l'heure.

Em : D'accord, mais avant est-ce que je peux faire un bisou à tante Lexa?

Moi : Oui bien sûr.

Il approcha un petit banc près du lit ou était Lexa, y grimpa et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Em : Réveille-toi vite tante Lexa. Tu manques à tout le monde et en plus il me tarde de te raconter notre première mission en tant que nouveau membre à part entière des mutants X.

Il descendit de son banc.

Em : Bonsoir oncle Jessie.

Jess : Bonsoir mon grand.

Sur ce, il sortit rejoindre sa sœur et sa mère.

Moi : Que voulais-tu me dire d'aussi important Jessie?

Jess : Tu as bien dit que Shauwn-Kau voulait les pouvoirs des jumeaux quand ils vous ont enlevé?

Moi : Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

Jess : Est-ce qu'il a dit que les jumeaux étaient l'accomplissement d'une grande prophétie?

Moi : Oui; mais comment tu sais ça?

Jess : J'ai juste fait le rapprochement.

Moi : Le rapprochement… Quel rapprochement? De quoi es-tu en train de parler dis-moi?

Jess : Il y a une semaine, alors que je cherchais pourquoi ce type capturait des enfants qui n'avait aucun lien entre eux, les séquestraient et les relâchaient sans qu'on sache pourquoi, je suis tombé sur une étrange histoire. Évidemment, j'ai trouvé que cette histoire n'avait aucun lien avec notre homme à ce moment-là, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Moi : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ton histoire?

Jess : Le titre de cette histoire : L'accomplissement d'une grande prophétie. Elle raconte qu'il y aurait cinq ou six ans de cela un mutant électrique aurait été choisi par une mutante psyonic. Cette mutante serait la plus forte de tous les mutants et ses dons de psyonic seraient beaucoup plus puissants que la normale. Cette mutante aurait choisi ce mutant électrique parce qu'il était différent.

Moi : Différent en quoi? Et pourquoi elle l'aurait choisi?

Jess : Elle l'aurait choisi pour l'emmener à découvrir une nouvelle version du monde à travers ceux d'une autre personne. L'histoire n'en dit pas plus mais ce Shauwn-Kau a du tout comprendre à l'envers. Il a dut se mettre dans le crâne que cette mutante aurait cinq ou six ans, alors que l'histoire dit clairement qu'elle aurait eu lieu il y a cinq ou six ans. Son objectif devait être de s'emparer du pouvoir immense de cette psyonic, mais ne me demande pas comment ni même si c'est possible de le faire.

Moi : Ensuite, il a dû découvrir que Léonnie était psyonic et qu'Emmil un matériel électrique.

Jess : Oui c'est exactement là où je veux en venir. Selon lui, Lili était la psyonic qu'il recherchait et Emmil, le matériel électrique choisit.

Moi : Ça n'a aucun sens; leurs pouvoirs sont très limité et ils ne les ont pas encore vraiment développé.

Jess : Je sais et de plus il y a cinq ou six ils n'étaient encore des fœtus. Donc, si l'histoire s'avère vrai, d'autre assoiffé de pouvoir comme Shauwn-Kau pourrait faire la même erreur que lui et s'en prendre à nouveau aux jumeaux.

Moi : Ce n'est pas très rassurant tout ça, donc nous sommes à l'abri de rien pour l'instant. Merci pour l'info.

Jess : De rien, mais au moins on sait pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à tes enfants.

Moi : Bon on reparlera de tout ça demain. Je suis crevé, je vais aller voir les jumeaux s'ils dorment et ensuite je vais aller me coucher, la journée a été longue.

Jess : Très bien, bonne-nuit alors.

Moi : Bonsoir et veilles bien sur Lexa.

Jess : T'en fais pas.

Je quittai le labo et me dirigeai en direction des chambres. Je passai d'abord par celle des jumeaux ou j'entrai en douceur. La lumière était éteinte et les rideaux tirés. Seule une petite lampe en forme de poisson d'un aspect bleuté et rougeâtre venait donner une petite lueur à la pièce. Je m'approchai du lit des enfants. J'embrassai Léonnie tendrement et lui murmurai que je l'aimais, lui souhaita bonne nuit et je fis de même avec Emmil. Ce dernier n'était qu'à moitié endormi et ouvrit les yeux.


	22. Un ange qui passe: 16ième partie

16ièmes parties : Adieux!

Em : C'est toi papa?

Moi : Oui champion, rendors-toi, je venais juste vous souhaiter bonne-nuit.

Em : Papa?

Moi : Oui?

Em : Je t'aime très fort.

Moi : Moi aussi fiston.

Em : Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Moi : Moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

Em : Je le sais, mais quand une aventure se termine, une autre commence; c'est comme ça!

Moi : Il est temps de dormir maintenant.

Em : Papa; une dernière chose…

Moi : Quoi?

Em : Je ne t'en veux pas et je suis prêt à accepter et aimer le nouveau papa de demain.

Moi : Dors maintenant, il est tard.

Em : D'accord! Bonne-nuit papa.

Moi : Faites de beaux rêves mes anges.

Je sorti en douceur de la chambre et passai devant celle de Lexa, ensuite celle abandonné d'Adam, puis, devant celle de Jessie et enfin devant celle qui était jadis à Emma. Je ne pus me retenir et j'entrai.

Depuis que j'étais dans ce corps, jamais je n'avais osé entrer dans cette pièce qui semblais si sacré aux yeux de Shal et Jessie. En entrant je senti l'odeur de vieilles fleurs abandonnées. Je sentie également une présence. C'était sa présence; elle était là, je le savais. Bien que la porte de cette chambre fût toujours, les meubles étaient tout de même recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière. J'observai longuement les murs et les détails de la chambre. Je m'assieds alors sur le lit et me mit à réfléchir longuement. Les souvenirs des derniers évènements me revinrent en mémoire.

Je me revis en train de me laisser mourir. Je l'a revis elle, apparaissant. Elle savait qui j'étais et m'avais demandé de continuer à me battre. Elle m'avait souri. Puis, mon esprit vagabonda sur la petite histoire que Jessie venait de me raconter. Il y avait cinq ou six de cela, une mutante psyonic d'une redoutable puissance aurait choisi un mutant électrique pour lui faire voir une autre vision des choses à travers ceux d'une autre personne.

C'est alors que tout devint clair dans mon esprit. Après toutes ses années, je venais enfin de comprendre. Emma n'était pas réellement morte. La puissance de ses pouvoirs l'aurait emmené à vivre dans une autre dimension de la Terre. Ensuite, je ne sais comment, elle a atterrit chez moi. Elle a dût m'observer, moi la Torry que j'étais jadis. Je devais venir d'une autre dimension semblable à celui ou Emma était autrefois. Elle a dût comprendre un peu ma peine et entendre mon rêve. : Celui de vivre une véritable aventure comme on voit à la télé. Dans mon monde les mutants X, tout ça n'était que de la science-fiction, de la télé quoi. Mais dans son ancien monde, c'était la pure et simple réalité. Elle a donc trouvé le moyen d'exaucer mon souhait en fusionnant nos dimensions terrestres. En tout cas, elle avait trouvé une bonne méthode pour me faire vivre mon rêve en échangeant mon esprit avec celui que j'avais eu secrètement envie de devenir. Brennan. Ce Shauwn-Kau était si loin de la vérité et si près des personnes qu'il voulait vraiment capturer qu'il n'a rien vu venir. Triste de ne pas pouvoir continuer de faire partie de l'équipe des mutants X comme autrefois, Emma a dû trouver une solution pour veiller à sa manière sur son ancienne équipe, son ancienne famille et aussi de se faire connaître secrètement par son neveu. C'était donc pour ça qu'il savait! Je venais de vivre une grande aventure qui touchait maintenant à sa fin. Voilà ce dont Emmil avait essayé de me dire tout à l'heure. Chaque vie est rempli d'aventure et ce même pas si on ne le voit pas toujours. Quand l'une se termine, une autre débute, c'est comme ça! Voilà ce que dont Emma avait voulu me faire comprendre.

J'allais bientôt reprendre mon ancienne vie et le vrai Brennan aussi. J'étais à la fois heureuse, mais aussi triste et effrayée. Six années avaient tout de même passé. Six ans plus tard, qui étais-je devenu réellement? De quelle manière Brennan avait-il mené ma vie? Il avait pu s'en passé des choses en six ans dans mon véritable monde; comme il s'en était passé ici. Ce dernier n'avait jamais connu Emmil et Léonnie. Il n'avait jamais su que c'était son corps d'homme qui les avait portés et mis au monde. C'est alors qu'une idée géniale me traversa l'esprit. Je devais lui écrire. Oui écrire une lettre à Brennan, lui expliquant ce qu'avait été sa vie durant ses six dernières années.

Je me levai et sortit de la pièce que je pris soin de refermai. Je retournai à la chambre des jumeaux. Je m'installai silencieusement à leur table de dessin, prit une feuille de papier et un crayon et je me mis à écrire. Quand la lettre fut terminée je me relevai et mon attention se porta sur le petit bureau de Léonnie. Ne sachant pourquoi, je m'y approchai. Là, j'y trouvai une enveloppe qui disait de ne pas ouvrir avant demain. Je pris cette enveloppe de la même main qui portait la lettre que je venais d'écrire. Je regardai une dernière fois Léonnie et Emmil endormit. C'est alors que tous les bons moments passé avec eux se mirent à défiler dans ma tête. Sans pouvoir me retenir une larme glissa sur ma joue, ou du moins sur la joue de Brennan. Je poussai un soupir de tristesse. Ils allaient tellement me manquer. Puis, à contrecœur, je quittai à nouveau leur chambre pour regagner celle que je partageais avec Shal. En entrant, je déposai la lettre adressé à Brennan sur un meuble. Ensuite, je retirai mon pantalon et ma chemise et je me mis au lit. J'avais toujours en main l'enveloppe trouvé sur le bureau de Léonnie.

Shalimar qui était couché eu connaissance de ma présence et se blottit contre moi.

Shal : Les enfants dorment?

Moi : Oui!

Shal : Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur de perdre Lexa aujourd'hui, mais encore plus de vous perdre toi et les enfants.

Moi : T'en fais pas, on ne serait pas partie sans toi.

Shal : Je sais, mais je vous aime tellement.

Moi : Et nous t'aimons nous aussi.

Shal : Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi.

Moi : À propos de quoi?

Shal : À nous. Sa fait depuis six ans, que nous n'avons pas de relation tous les deux, de peur que tu retombes «enceinte». Je sais que les préservatifs ne servent à rien dans notre cas, mais les jumeaux nous ont démontré qu'ils n'étaient malheureusement plus nos petits bébés d'autrefois. J'ai envie qu'on prenne le risque Brennan, même si ça veut aussi dire qu'on pourrait prendre la chance d'agrandir la famille. J'aimerais qu'on est à nouveau une soirée à partager rien que nous deux comme autrefois lorsque nous avons officialisé notre couple.

Moi : Oui tu as raison. Un soir prochain ou la joie et la santé régnera au sanctuaire, serait un soir parfait.

Shal : Oui, comme dans le bon vieux temps.

Moi : Mais avec le champagne cette fois.

Shal : Et du chocolat!

Moi : Du chocolat? Mais tu veux faire quoi avec du chocolat?

Shal : Tu verras bien chaton! Allez, il est tard maintenant.

Moi : Oui tu as raison, il est temps de dormir.

Shal : Bonne-nuit chaton!

Moi : Toi aussi amour.


	23. Un ange qui passe: 17ième partie

17ièmes partie : Sur la pointe d'un nouveau départ

Cette nuit-là j'essayai de lutter contre le sommeil, mais celui-ci remporta la manche. Je savais qu'en m'endormant j'allais perdre toute cette famille, y compris Shalimar que je sentais si proche de moi. Une amie très spéciale auquel je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'avoir auparavant. Endormi, je fis un rêve étrange. J'étais toujours Brennan et il y avait des centaines d'anges autour de moi qui voulais m'emmener avec eux. Moi je m'y opposais, car j'avais peur de ce qui allait m'arriver si je les suivais eux. Puis, soudain, l'ange Emma apparut tout prêt de moi en me disant que je ne devais pas avoir peur et que tout allais bien se passer pour tout le monde. Alors, reprenant confiance, je me mis à suivre les anges avant de me réveiller en sursaut.

17 mai 2012

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Une radio était ouverte et défilais une vieille chanson disait-on. Je me mis à observer les choses autour de moi. J'étais couché seule dans un grand lit. J'étais devenue si habituée à la présence de Shalimar, partageant le même lit que moi. Six années avait également passé dans ce monde qui avait été mien autre fois. Six années de vide total pour moi. En six ans, il c'était passé tant de chose dans la vie de Brennan, la vie que j'avais vécue. Il était plus que probable qu'il en fut de même dans ma propre vie. La pièce ou je me trouvais était grande, dans les teintes de bleu et vert et plutôt bien rangée. Près du lit, il y avait une table de chevet. La même que je possédais jadis dans la chambre que j'occupais chez mes parents. Une paire de lunette y était posée. Je les enfilai. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas porté de lunettes et cela me fit un drôle d'effet de devoir en porter à nouveau. Mes yeux se portèrent sur mes mains. Des petites mains de femmes, douce et délicate, rien à voir avec les grandes mains rugueuses et fortes de Brennan. Puis, je remarquai mes cheveux qui bougeaient au rythme de mes mouvements. De longs cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur mes épaules; à ça aussi je devrais apprendre à m'y réhabitué. Il n'y avait pas de doute, j'étais bel et bien bien redevenue moi-même.

J'aperçus soudain une enveloppe sur le côté de l'oreiller. Je me redressai et je restai bouche-bé. C'était incroyable. Mon dieu, c'était bien elle; l'enveloppe trouvé la veille sur le bureau de ma tendre Lili que je ne reverrais plus jamais. J'hésitai un moment avant de l'ouvrir.

Qu'étais devenue ma vie? Il y a six ans, je m'apprêtais à suivre une formation pour devenir infirmière auxiliaire. Il y a six ans je rêvais d'avoir des enfants jeunes; c'est-à dire aux alentours de 22 ans. Aujourd'hui, si on faisait le calcul je serais sensé en avoir 23 et je me réveillais personne à mes côtés. Je comprenais un peu, après tout Brennan restait au fond de lui-même un homme, même s'il se trouvait dans le corps d'une femme, tout comme j'étais resté femme en étant dans le corps d'un homme. Seulement, ça faisait mal. La dure réalité me frappa au visage de plein fouet. Voir que les rêves d'avenir auquel je m'étais toujours le plus accroché pour moi c'était envolé à cause de ma stupide envie de vivre une aventure comme les héros de la télé. Franchement, j'avais peur de découvrir qui j'étais devenue. Bouleversé, je me dis que les réponses à ce que mon vrai moi était devenue se trouvait peut-être à l'intérieure de cette enveloppe que je m'empressai d'ouvrir.

À ma grande surprise je découvris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une lettre, mais d'une photo. C'était une photo de Léonnie et d'Emmil. Je fus sidérée. Comment cette enveloppe avait-elle pu traverser les dimensions de l'univers lors de notre échange d'esprit qui avait-eu lieu cette nuit? Au fond, je n'obtiendrais probablement jamais la réponse, je soupirai, puis je retourna la photo. Je remarquai qu'au verso il y avait une note qui m'étais destiné et qui était écrit dans une fine écriture enfantine que je reconnue. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous serons très sages. Nous t'aimons très fort et nous espérons que grâce à cette photo tu te souviendras toujours de nous et de notre aventure.» Et c'était signé : «Tes deux mini-mutants X préféré Emmil et Léonnie Fox-Mulwray xxx xxx» Une larme glissa sur ma joue. Jamais je ne pourrais les oublier.

Soudain, on cogna à la porte de «ma» chambre. Mon cœur fit un bond, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Je répondis un «oui entrez» et une petite fille d'environ dix ans entra. Non; ce n'était pas possible! Elle ne pouvait pas être ma fille, elle était trop grande pour l'être. Puis, tout à coup mes yeux se plongèrent dans son regard. Je connaissais cette fillette, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle fichait chez moi. Cependant, je devais m'assurer que c'était bien celle que je pensais.

Moi : Émily! Émily, c'est toi?

La fillette : Mais oui c'est moi maman; quel drôle de question.

Cette fois, plus de doute possible, c'était bien elle. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle devait avoir dans les cinq ans environs. Émily était en faites la fille de la cousine de mon père. Sa mère s'appelait Mélissa. On ne se voyait pas très souvent. En fait, on se voyait surtout dans les grands partys de famille sans plus. Cependant, si c'était bien la petite Émily que j'avais connu au temps jadis, pourquoi m'avait-elle appelé «maman»? Ne comprenant rien à rien je décidai de jouer le jeu afin de ne pas semer le doute dans son esprit et ainsi j'espérais surtout en découvrir la raison.

Émily : Maman, tu as dit que tu allais préparer un gros déjeuner avec du bacon ce matin. J'en assez d'attendre que tu te lèves. Il est tard maintenant et j'ai faim moi!

Moi : J'ai dit ça?

Émily : Oui tu l'as dit hier et j'en ai même la preuve Chléo à tout entendue elle aussi. Elle est petite, mais elle comprend beaucoup de chose tu sais.

Moi : Oh… Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et puisque je vous ai dit ça, alors je vais vous le cuisiner se déjeuner. Tu me laisses quelques minutes le temps que je m'habille?

La petite souri et m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

Émily : T'es géniale maman. Je vais t'attendre à la cuisine avec Chléo.

Avant que je n'aie le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Émily avait filé. Je me levai, je déposai doucement la précieuse photo souvenir d'Emmil et de Léonnie sur ma table de chevet et me dirigeai vers la commode.

Soudain, mon attention se porta sur le bureau qui était tout près de la commode. Un cartable bleu y était posé. Je le pris dans mes mains délicatement comme s'il risquait de se casser. Je retournai m'asseoir au bout du lit et m je me mis à caresser le précieux objet de la main. Après toutes ses années il avait survécu. Autrefois, ce cartable avait été sans doute l'objet le plus précieux de ma vie. Il s'agissait en fait de mon journal. Là ou jadis, chaque soir je racontais mes journées. J'écrivais mes peines et mes joies et autre-autre mes projets d'avenirs et mes folies. Brennan avait pris soin de conserver mon journal pour moi et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. Décidée, je l'ouvris et fit défiler une à une les pages. Malheureusement, l'histoire s'arrêtait au dernier délire que j'avais écrit. C'est-à-dire cette soirée de mai 2006 ou j'avais écrit le commencement du début de l'aventure que je venais de vivre. Je refermai donc ce journal qui contenait les écrits de ce qu'avait été ma vie dans ma folle jeunesse. C'était bien vrai, je n'étais plus une ado, je n'étais plus non plus Brennan. J'étais maintenant une femme. Je me mis à me sentir comme toute ses personnes qui souffrent d'amnésie et qui se réveille après plusieurs mois voire plusieurs années de coma. Dans un sens, c'était un peu ce qui m'arrivait. Et au moment où je m'apprêtai à déposer mon journal sur le bureau, une feuille différente des autres glissa sur mes pieds.

Je l'a ramassai et je me rendis compte qu'elle avait été écrite récemment. Je m'aperçût qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre qui m'étais adressé car elle commençait par «Très chère Torry». Enfin de compte; Brennan m'avait lui aussi écrite une lettre. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade; espérant en apprendre d'avantage sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer en six ans dans mon monde. J'apprendrais ainsi peut-être qui j'étais devenue et pourquoi Émily se trouvait chez moi et m'avais appelé «maman». Chez moi! Étais-je vraiment chez moi? C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à découvrir.

«_Très chère Torry,_

_J'aurais aimé vous rencontrez en vrai si on peut dire ça de cette manière. J'aurais aimé vous raconter de vive voix ce que vous êtes devenue durant ses six dernières années. Un beau jour, je me suis réveillé en redevant ado, mais dans le corps d'une jeune fille. Aujourd'hui la jeune fille est devenue une femme respectée; ou du moins j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour cela. Vous allez peut-être trouver ça stupide mais toute la journée et ce soir encore plus j'ai senti que c'était la fin de cette aventure ici pour moi. Je sens que je vais retrouver ma vie; redevenir moi-même très bientôt et que ça en sera de même pour vous. Il fallait donc que je vous écrive absolument, pour vous dire un peu ce qui en était, afin que vous ne soyez pas trop déstabilisé en rentrant. Quoi que je sens quand même le choc du retour venir et j'imagine qu'il en sera de même pour moi; moment que j'appréhende vraiment._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. J'ai lis votre journal d'un bout à l'autre. Je voulais savoir qui vous étiez. Je voulais vous connaître d'avantage. Puis après un certain temps, j'ai bien vite sut que je resterais vous un bon moment, alors j'ai tout fait pour qu'à votre retour vous retrouviez la vie que vous espériez avoir._

_N'ayez crainte vous, avez réussi vos études d'infirmière auxiliaire et vous travaillez du lundi au jeudi de huit heures à seize heures trente à l'aile pédiatrique de l'hôpital de votre magnifique petite ville. Mais entre-temps, il s'est passé bien des choses. Pour faire un historique rapide lorsque vous aviez 19 ans, vous êtes parties de chez vos parents pour vivre en appartement. C'est dans cette même année que vous avez été embauchée et que vous avez commencée à travailler à l'hôpital. Dans la même période, une femme que vous connaissiez nommée Mélissa a perdu son époux dans un accident Elle a tout perdu, y compris sa maison. Vous l'avez hébergé elle et sa fille Émily et vous êtes devenues très proches toutes les trois. Mais le malheur a continué de s'acharner sur cette petite famille. Six mois plus tard, les médecins ont diagnostiqué un cancer très avancé chez Mélissa. Les traitements ont échoués étant donné que le cancer était très développé. J'ai le regret de vous informer qu'elle n'y a pas survécut. Elle est décédée le 21 avril 2010. Mais comme je vous l'aie déjà mentionné plus haut, vous êtes devenus très proche elle et vous. Peu avant sa mort, elle vous a fait promettre de vous occuper de sa fille comme si elle était la vôtre. Respectant ses dernières volontés, vous avez adopté Émily. Et depuis un an, elle a décidé de vous appeler «maman», même si elle sait très bien que vous ne remplacerez jamais sa vraie mère. _

_Rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas que de mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes aussi la mère d'une petite fille de quatre ans qui se prénomme Chléo. Elle est originaire de la Corée. Elle vous a été confiée il y a un an suite à une demande en règle à l'adoption internationale que vous aviez remplie lorsque vous aviez 20 ans. En lisant votre journal, j'ai bien vue que pour vous, avoir des enfants dès un jeune âge adulte étaient une priorité. Aussi, j'ai tout fait pour combler vos attentes, mais je pouvais me résoudre à ce que sa se produise de manière naturelle. Le corps vous appartient, mais l'esprit qui y logeait était le mien; enfin bref vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je vais vous laisser à vos propres expériences, ça c'est une chose que même en étant vous je ne pouvais faire._

_Pour parler d'autre chose, le reste de votre famille se porte bien; y compris votre grand-mère adorée qui file le parfait bonheur en se dirigeant tranquillement sur ses 70 ans. Une charmante petite femme; difficile de ne pas l'aimer. Oh et pendant que j'y suis; une petite fête surprise s'organise pour fêter les 18 ans de votre sœur en octobre prochain. Pour vraiment l'a surprendre; la fête aura lieu chez vous et on a décidé de faire ça cet été avant qu'elle quitte votre région pour des études qu'elle veut entreprendre à l'extérieure. Elle doit partir dès l'automne. La date de la fête n'a pas été déterminée, vous devez encore en discuter avec votre famille et les amies de votre sœur._

_J'ai appris que vous aviez fait vos études secondaires (ce qui semble être le lycée chez moi) avec une jeune fille appelée Joanna. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous n'étiez pas très proche à l'époque. Vous vous êtes retrouvées dans la même classe lors de vos études en soins infirmiers et vous vous êtes suivit pendant les trois années de cour qu'a durée votre formation. À travers cette période, vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochées et êtes devenues de très bonnes amies. Aujourd'hui, vous vous voyez presque tous les jours. Joanna travaille avec vous à l'hôpital, mais contrairement à vous, elle effectue des gardes de nuit. Ce qui arrange bien les choses, car elle passe chercher Chléo à la garderie à quinze heures et Émily à l'école à quinze heures quinze pour ensuite jouer la baby-sitter jusqu'à votre retour vers dix-sept heures. Il n'est pas rare qu'elle reste avec vous pour le repas du soir. Le souper que vous dîtes! Émily fréquente une petite école appelé l'école Arc-En-Ciel. Je crois que vous devez la connaître, car l'école a fait une fête pour ses vingt-cinq ans de fondations l'hiver dernier. C'était une belle fête et les enfants ont pris plaisir à l'a préparée. L'institutrice de la petite se nomme madame Monique et autant vous avertir que vous êtes en froid toute les deux. Elle semble prendre un malin plaisir à s'attaquer subtilement à Émily et d'après ce que j'ai compris elle a déjà été votre enseignante à une certaine époque et en ce temps-là, elle s'en prenait également à vous. Seulement, je tiens à préciser que des démarches ont été porté afin qu'Émily ne l'ait pas comme institutrice l'an prochain. Elle fait de son mieux pour rapporter de belles notes et nous sommes tous très fiers d'elle._

_Et une chose que vous devez absolument savoir, il y a un gars, un ami très proche rencontré lors d'une soirée karaoké avec Joanna qui s'intéresse très fortement à vous. Étant moi-même un mec j'ai vite deviné son jeu. Selon Joanna, c'est le mec idéal, elle raconte que si elle n'était pas déjà en couple elle, elle ne tournerait pas autour très longtemps comme je le faisais. Moi je n'y connais rien là-dedans évidemment, mais je sais qu'il est sincère dans ses intentions. Il est très sérieux, drôle et bien attentionné. Vous avez une photo de lui dans votre portefeuille et votre sac-à-main est ranger dans le placard d'entré. Il vous a donné sa photo comme cadeau d'anniversaire en mars dernier, car il devait partir trois semaines en voyage d'affaire et il ne voulait pas que vous l'oubliez. Il se prénomme Maxime et malgré le fait que vous avez votre propre voiture Maxime se présente tous les matins chez vous à sept heures. Il vous accompagne d'abord pour déposer Chléo à la garderie, puis ensuite à l'école pour y déposer Émily et enfin à votre travail et repasse vous raccompagnez à la maison tous les soirs._

_Oh fait, pendant que j'y suis, les clefs de votre voiture son rangé dans un panier de bambou dans la deuxième armoire de la cuisine au-dessus de l'évier. Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel à savoir. Pour le reste, j'imagine que vous le découvrirez vous-même et avec Joanna dans le décor, vous serez bien vite mise au courant de tout ce qui se passe en ville._

_Mes amis me manquent surement autant que votre famille doit vous manquez. Vous savez; ils étaient devenus ma famille, puis votre famille est ensuite devenue la mienne. En sachant tout ce que j'ai appris de vous, je sais que ma famille était entre de bonnes-mains. Il me tarde de les retrouver après toutes ses années. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir pris soins pendant ses six années de ma famille des mutants X en mon absence. Aimez et protégez la vôtre à présent. Ils vous aiment et ils ont besoin de vous._

_Bonne chance et bon début d'aventure dans votre nouvelle vie_

_Brennan Mulwray »_

Des larmes avaient roulé sur mes joues en lisant la lettre de Brennan. Émily avait vécu une véritable tragédie en perdant ses deux parents dans un si court intervalles. Je me promis que je ferai tout pour elle, comme je m'étais promis de prendre soins du mieux que je pouvais des enfants de Brennan. Ensuite je souri, mon avenir ne s'annonçait peut-être pas si catastrophique enfin de compte. Je déposai la lettre sur le bureau et lorsque je me retournai, alors que je la croyais disparut pour de bon; l'ange Emma apparut.

Emma : Bonne chance! Ta vie est une aventure particulière et unique; souviens t'en!

Suite à cela, elle disparut à nouveau et cette fois je sentis que c'était vraiment pour toujours.

J'ouvris un tiroir de bureau et enfilai des vêtements. Ça me fit tout drôle de porter des vêtements féminins. Je trouvai un miroir et je regardai mon reflet pendant quelques minutes. Le reflet était légèrement différent que celui qu'il me projetait au temps jadis. Il était plus fin, plus mûre, l'acné avait disparu. Je n'avais plus dix-sept ans. Je devrais apprendre à vivre avec cette réalité. J'étais une femme; enfin! Et j'avais deux filles, un travail, des amis que je ne connaissais pas encore, mais j'avais de nouvelles responsabilité et je me sentis prête à foncer la tête haute vers l'avenir. Je trouvai un peigne et j'attachai mes cheveux sans problème. Avec Léonnie à coiffer; je n'avais pas perdu la main heureusement. Fin prête à affronter ce nouveau jour, j'inspirai profondément et j'allai rejoindre «mes nouveaux enfants» à la cuisine. Je ne savais pas quel jour de la semaine nous étions mais pour dire franchement je m'en fichais. Je leur dédirais cette journée. Je voulais apprendre à les connaître. J'avais appris à jouer le rôle d'un père, maintenant je devais apprendre à jouer le rôle d'une mère. C'était comme si je renaissais.

La journée passa sur cette note de gaîté et le soir arriva pour m'emmener dans l'instant présent.

Retour au journal 17 mai 2012

Hé oui, je viens de vivre la première journée de ma nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle aventure qui commence. Il me reste encore tant de chose à découvrir sur moi-même et sur la vie en générale, mais je suis optimiste face à l'avenir. Cependant, je n'oublie pas ceux que j'ai laissés derrière moi. Ils me manquent tous, mais Léonnie et Emmil encore plus. Le passé que j'ai laissé derrière fait aussi partie de qui je suis maintenant, alors non, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne voudrais être Brennan à nouveau pour rien au monde? Hé bien la réponse est toute simple. Si j'étais lui à nouveau, je n'aurais probablement plus la force de revenir et je passerais à côté de ma vraie vie. J'ai ma propre aventure à vivre ici et lui la sienne là-bas c'est comme ça. C'est ce dont Emma m'a permis de comprendre.

Fin


	24. Un ange qui passe: 18ième partie

18ième Partie : Souvenir d'un ange qui a passé

Si j'aurais une chanson associé à l'aventure que je viens de vivre; se serait sans hésiter celle que j'ai entendu ce matin à mon réveille. C'est-à-dire : Un ange qui passe par la chanteuse québécoise : Annie Villeneuve. J'ai modifié quelques paroles, mais vous allez comprendre bien vite pourquoi. Entre parenthèse j'ai cité quelques passages de mon aventure afin de vous faire comprendre pourquoi cette chanson est très significative à ce que j'ai vécue.

Un ange qui passe

(Par Annie Villeneuve; légère correction apporté par moi)

Ce soir le journal Clos

Elle cachera mes larmes

Ma mère, mon amour, mon guide

Cette nuit changera le temps

Je chasse les anges qui passent

C'est la peur de mon rêve

_(1__ière__ partie : Le début de ma nouvelle vie. – Je venais de faire un rêve étrange.-)_

Cette nuit la vie m'a reprit

Mon ancienne vie

_(1__ière__ partie : Le début de ma nouvelle vie. – Puis, j'en vint à la conclusion que j'étais entré à la suite de ma fic écrit la veille. -)_

Un journal en mémoire

Une grossesse une famille

De cette vie qui commence

Les années ont donc passé…

_(2__ième__ partie : au fil du temps : - Moi : Vous accusez pour vous évitez une punition ne règlera pas le problème. J'ai horreur des mensonges et vous le savez!)_

On chasse le méchant qui passe

_(2__ième__ partie : - Jess : La fillette a été relâché, mais nous n'avons pas pu retrouver son ravisseur. Nous ne savons même pas de qui il s'agit!)_

Mais celui-ci nous a eus.

_(6__ième__ partie : Aux grands mots les grands moyens : - Je n'avais aucune valeur pour lui et si sa se trouvait, il avait fait la même chose à Lexa pour détourner l'attention des autres, afin de mettre la main sur les enfants)_

Ce dernier a capturé

Les jumeaux qui sont toute ma vie

Elle jure de rester sage

Elle jure de rester forte

De rester avec l'image

De son frère qui est fort

_(7__ième__ partie : Courage : - Lili : Tu vas voir papa, Emmil va revenir avec oncle Jessie et tu iras beaucoup mieux. Tu vas voir tu seras fier de lui et demain on pourra s'amuser tous ensemble. Pour ça il faut que tu restes avec moi d'accord? Il ne faut pas que tu partes! Je serai sage, oh oui très sage et Emmil et moi on ne se disputera plus-.)_

Mais Shauwn-Kau l'a reprise

_(9__ième__ partie : Le mal incarné : - S-Kau : (…) ton dernier souvenir que tu auras d'elle, ce sera elle en train d'agoniser devant toi le héros qui fut si impuissant devant sa propre fille.-)_

Je dis qu'il est trop tard

Je ne parle qu'au passé

Mon corps implore la mort

Je ne peux plus respirer

_(9__ième__ partie : Quelque chose d'inattendu : - Doucement, je me mis à cesser de lutter. Ils avaient pris Lexa et maintenant ma Léonnie et qui sait, peut-être même mon petit Emmil. (…) C'était la fin et je la laissée venir à moi. (…)-)_

Je me suis fermée les yeux

Mon corps s'est rempli de feu

La rage, la peine et l'amour

Ont régné aux alentours

Un ange est apparut

Elle m'a suppliée

_(9__ième__ partie : Quelque chose d'inattendu : - Emma : (…) Il faut que tu te battes encore un peu pour eux, pour toi et pour Brennan. Rien n'est de ta faute, alors cesse de culpabiliser, je t'en supplie. Justice sera bientôt faites, alors soit patiente encore un peu-)_

Et comme dit, tout s'est bien terminé

_(12__ième__ partie : Vengeance : - (…) J'achevai notre homme d'un arc électrique. Quand il fut mort, Emmil s'approcha de lui. Emmil : Quand on me cherche, on me trouve toujours!-)_

Oh oh oh oh….

Je chasse les anges qui passent

C'est la peur du silence

_(17__ième__ partie : Sur la pointe d'un nouveau départ : - (…) Je fis un rêve étrange. (…) Il y avait des centaines d'anges autour de moi qui voulait m'emmener avec eux. Moi je m'y opposais, car j'avais peur de ce qui allait m'arriver si jamais je les suivaient.(…)-_)_

Cette nuit la vie m'a repris

La meilleure des amies

_(17__ième__ partie : Sur la pointe d'un nouveau départ : - (…) Je savais qu'en m'endormant j'allais perdre toute cette famille, y compris Shalimar, que je sentais si proche de moi. (…) - )_

Une photo en souvenir

_(17__ième__ partie : Sur la pointe d'un nouveau départ : - C'était une photo de Léonnie et d'Emmil. (…) Au verso de la photo il y avait un message d'inscrit : Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter nous serons très sage et nous espérons que grâce à cette photo, tu te souviendras toujours de notre aventure. (…) -)_

Une larme, un soupir

_(16__ième__ partie : Adieu : - (...) Sans pouvoir me retenir une larme glissa sur ma joue. Je poussai un soupir de tristesse. Ils allaient tellement me manquer. - ) _

De cette histoire qui s'achève

Emma m'a rejoint dans mes rêves!

_(17__ième__ partie : Sur la pointe d'un nouveau départ : (…) Puis, l'ange Emma apparut près de moi en me disant que je ne devais pas avoir peur et que tout allait bien se passer pour tout le monde. Alors reprenant confiance, je me mis à suivre ses anges. Ensuite, je me réveillai en sursaut. - )_

**Pour la version originale d'un ange qui passe voir ce lien :**

watch?v=7UHynhCqLHc

**Fin**

**25 juillet 2006**

**Par : Torry N.**


	25. Prologue: Mot de l'auteur

**Mot de ****l'auteur:**

La version complète de cette histoire a réellement été écrite en 2006. Et c'est en juillet de cette même année, que j'écrivais le mot fin au bas de la page. À tous mes lecteurs qui ont suivi ma Folle Histoire en 2006-2007, j'aimerais vous présenter mes excuses. Je suis désolé d'avoir coupé si près de la fin pendant toute ses années. Dans ma vie réelle il a coulé beaucoup d'eau sous les ponts depuis la mise de cette histoire sur . C'est en revenant par hasard sur le site que je me suis dit : tiens je vais voir si mon compte est encore valide et à ma grande surprise j'ai réussi à accéder à mon compte.

Après tant d'années; six ans pour être exacte; je me suis mise à relire ma folle histoire. Puis, j'ai fouillé dans mon ancien classeur remplis d'histoire écrite à la main et j'ai retrouvé la version originale sur papier de cette fic. J'ai relu la fin et je me suis dit que je me devais par de réécrire à l'ordinateur la fin de cette histoire. En la relisant et en la retranscrivant j'en suis redevenu amoureuse.

C'est surtout étrange de voir l'avenir que je m'étais inventé il y a six ans. Et d'une manière étrange en relisant la lettre de Brennan certains faits qu'il cite se sont réellement produits, d'autre qui en sont très près à quelques différence près; alors qu'évidemment certains fait sont de la pur fiction et ne se sont jamais produit.

Mise à jour :

Je suis devenue en effet infirmière auxiliaire.

Différence d'avec l'histoire j'ai gradué en mai 2009 et non en 2008.

J'ai été embauché comme infirmière auxiliaire; un mois après avoir gradué et depuis je travaille en effet à l'hôpital de ma petite ville. 3 ans plus tard j'y suis encore et j'adore mon métier. Mon port d'attache est l'unité de médecine, mais je suis formé pour aller sur d'autre département dont la pédiatrie. La grosse différence d'avec l'histoire c'est que depuis mars 2012 j'ai un mandat de soir à 4 jours de travail de soir une semaine et 3 dans l'autre semaine. Mon mandat est situé dans les bureaux d'info-santé, endroit qui appartient à l'hôpital depuis la fusion. (Info-Santé est un service téléphonique au Québec ou les gens composent le 811 pour parler avec une infirmière ou avec une travailleuse sociale et où ils peuvent poser toute les questions santé qu'ils se posent). Pour le reste je fais du sur rappel et complète à l'hôpital quand ils ont besoin de remplacer quelqu'un. La réalité contrairement à mon histoire, je dois travailler une fin de semaine sur deux au minimum et je devrai travailler encore plusieurs années pour avoir un poste de jour à temps complet avec des horaires fixe. Lol ce n'est pas pour demain. Et comme plusieurs de mes collègues il n'est pas rare que je travaille de jour, de soir et de nuit dans la même semaine.

Lorsque j'ai suivi mon cour d'infirmière auxiliaire; fais surprenant la Joanna de l'histoire s'est retrouvé dans ma classe.

À la différence : Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment rapprochées. Nous ne sommes pas non plus très proche et on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons amies, mais nous avons beaucoup de respect l'une et l'autre. Après avoir reçu son diplôme en soin, Joanna a complètement changé de branche et j'ai appris qu'elle avait poursuivi une formation en coiffure. A-t-elle réussi? Je ne sais pas! La dernière chose que j'ai apprise d'elle, c'est qu'elle est maintenant la mère d'un beau petit garçon. Donc; Joanna si tu lis cette histoire (Ben quoi on ne s'est jamais ) : Toute mes félicitations pour ton petit garçon!

Parlons de Mélissa et Émily. Il y a une petite part de vérité dans mon histoire. Mélissa et moi nous nous sommes un peu rapprochées. Pas autant que l'histoire le dis; mais nous sommes plus proche qu'à l'époque Nous nous voyons surtout l'été. Mélissa n'est plus avec son conjoint de l'époque et pas d'inquiétude à avoir; ce dernier n'est pas mort. Mélissa a seulement refait sa vie avec un autre homme qui accepte et prend bien soin de sa fille comme si elle était la sienne. Une autre petite fille est née de cette nouvelle union. Elle s'appelle Florence, elle a dans les un an et demi maintenant et c'est un vrai rayon de soleil. Émily quant à elle, est vraiment une fillette adorable. Elle me fait penser à moi quand j'avais son âge.

Poursuivons dans la famille maintenant. Ma grand-mère adorée est bien vivante et se porte très bien. Je dirais même qu'elle est plus vivante que jamais. Après de nombreuses années de vivre en étant veuve (soit 11 ans), elle a de nouveau retrouvé une âme sœur à aimer et j'en suis très heureuse pour elle. Mamie, si jamais tu lis mon histoire, sache à quel point tu es importante pour moi et combien je t'adore.

Ma petite sœur a bel et bien eu 18 ans en octobre dernier. Ce qui est le plus surprenant c'est que l'histoire ne mentait pas à son sujet. On a bien fait une fête-surprise cet été pour fêter ses 18 ans et son départ pour ses études et l'idée ne venait pas de moi je vous assure, mais de mes parents. Ma sœur est partit en août dernier étudier dans la mode à l'extérieur de la région. Elle est devenue une belle jeune femme. Tarra ma petite sœur, si tu lis ceci sache que je suis très fière de toi et je t'aime très fort.

Petit fait cocasse; une de mes cousines qui n'a jamais lu cette histoire, a eu une petite fille extraordinaire en 2008. La petite se prénomme Léonie et sa ressemblance physique décrit avec la Léonnie de mon histoire est étonnante.

Et si on parlait de moi…

Dans l'histoire je suis partit vivre seule en appartement à mes 19 ans. Je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité. En fait, après mes études j'ai été vivre dans une famille en pension pendant un certain temps; histoire d'économiser assez pour pouvoir me payer un appartement. À 21 ans mon rêve était accompli et depuis, je réside toujours au même endroit. Je possède une voiture neuve depuis environ deux semaines. Ma table de chevet que j'avais jadis chez mes parents existe toujours. Elle est non pas dans ma chambre, mais plutôt dans la chambre d'amis (J'ai deux chambres chez moi) Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore d'enfant, mais ça viendra sûrement un jour. Côté relations-amoureuses, je n'ai pas trouvé encore de gentil Maxime lol, les mecs que j'ai fréquenté n'était pas fait pour moi. J'ai toujours espoir de trouver l'âme-sœur. Comme le dit une amie; il ne faut rien précipiter, ça viendra quand je m'y attendrai le moins.

Mon journal? Il existe toujours, mais en vérité je n'écris plus beaucoup dedans, mais je garde bien précieusement mes souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence à l'intérieur. C'est en effet un objet très précieux à mes yeux et personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit d'y toucher.

Suis-je fière de qui je suis devenue; si on compare aux rêves et aux espoirs que je m'étais fait i ans? Bien sûre! J'ai pleins de gens qui m'aime autour de moi; j'ai un boulot exigeant, mais que j'adore vraiment. J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort et de sacrifice pour avoir la vie que je mène maintenant et je suis très fière de moi. La vie est une aventure en elle-même. Il y a des joies, il y a des drames, il y a des petits bonheurs et y a aussi des surprises. Je ne suis pas riche, je n'ai pas de maison à moi, je n'ai pas des horaires de travail super excitante, mais je suis très heureuse. J'ai un appartement que j'aime, une voiture fantastique, des amies géniales, une famille en or, je ne peux pas demander mieux.

Ma folle histoire de Mutant X, est un petit bijou pour moi aujourd'hui. Franchement, i ans je ne pensais avoir autant de plaisir à la relire dans l'avenir.

Alors, on se retrouve dans ma folle histoire 10 ans plus tard?

Hé oui; vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise avec cette histoire lol

Alors je dédie donc cette histoire à tous mes lecteurs; un grand merci

Au plaisir;

Torrainne Noël (Torry N.) 8 novembre 2012, Québec, Canada


End file.
